<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Christmas Carol by TheRedWulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964835">Our Christmas Carol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf'>TheRedWulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaimsa One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Banter, Be Ready for Lannister on a Bannister, Christmas, Christmas Romance, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jaimsa, Lannister Babies, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pack Prompt, Robb x Jeyne, Robert x Cersei, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twyin x Joanna, Wulf Pack 12/20, Wulf Pack December 2020, You've Heard of Elf on the Shelf, royal family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Victorian/Royalty - In which a Christmas Ball changes the Crown Prince's life forever...</p><p>Picset is viewable <a href="https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/636976526213152768/our-christmas-carol-au-victorianroyalty-in/">HERE</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister &amp; Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaimsa One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pack Member Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Christmas Carol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Victorian royalty Jaimsa? Why the eff not!  </p><p>This is my second installment for the Pack Prompts from <a href="https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/">The Red Wulf's Pack</a> on discord! A ‘Pack Prompt' means that it is a 'Pack wide' challenge where anyone who chooses to participate can give the idea their own spin! This month's prompt, in the spirit of the season, is 'Santa Baby'! While most immediately think of the modern Christmas Song, I thought of a more sentimental 'Dickens' route that is literal baby at Christmas. And if you know me, you know I can't drag my ass out of historical fics, so here we are.</p><p>You may be asking: 'Red, why so long?'....I lost control, okay!? I worked in Tywin and Joanna, Robert and Cersei and even a loving Robb! Consider yourself warned that this is basically Victorian Christmas fluff.</p><p>Important for this story, Robb &amp; Sansa are the only Stark children. Jaime &amp; Cersei are the Lannister children. No funny business there. </p><p>There will be more for this prompt coming soon, with new pairings and authors! Check out the other pieces in the collection and feel free to join us on discord!</p><p>I hope you enjoy it! Not a writer, not beta'd, the usual yadda, yadda, yadda...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>c.1840</b>
</p><p>“Father please, this is absolutely absurd!” </p><p>“Absurd?” Tywin scoffed, never slowing his pace as Jaime did his best to keep pace with his father’s long stride. “Absurd is a son--a Crown Prince of the age of nearly-thirty and still he has not wed! That is what is absurd Jaime, truly.” </p><p>“It isn’t that I do not intend to do my duty” Jaime reasoned weakly, following the King into his office. “But for Gods’ sake, the women are so boring!” he laughed, the sound dying when his father’s sharp emerald eyes fixed him with a glare. </p><p>“They’re women Jaime, not jesters,” Tywin said coolly. “They are not here for your amusement but they are essential to your legacy.” </p><p>“Chattering on about legacies again is he?” the soft voice of Jaime’s mother, Queen Joanna said breezily as she entered the office in a swirl of golden skirts. </p><p>“Jo” Tywin sighed as she reached his side, gloved hands reaching out to smooth the King’s cravat. “I was simply reminding the boy that he has a duty.” </p><p>“He’s not a boy anymore Ty, he’s a man. And he knows that” Joanna smiled up at her husband. “Not everyone can be as lucky as you and I were,” she added and Jaime felt the sentiment in his soul. Having grown up in the exception--a royal marriage founded on love, he couldn’t help but want to find that for himself. To find his own ‘Joanna’--a woman that would make bearing the duty of a King much lighter. </p><p>“You’re just trying to distract me,” Tywin muttered, a smile in his eyes as he watched the Queen. </p><p>“Is it working?”</p><p>“Not as well as you’d hoped, my dear” he paused. “The ball is in less than a sennight, guests will be arriving and you <i>will</i> do your duty, Jaime” Tywin whirled on Jaime, his expression once again cold. “It is past time you picked a suitable bride.” </p><p>“And if they’re all insufferable?” Jaime countered. </p><p>“Then I will pick one for you at random,” Tywin quipped. </p><p>“Lovely” Jaime nodded his head in acknowledgement, recognizing the tone of finality in his father’s voice. “Then if you will excuse me, I shall return to my duties presently,” he excused himself, leaving his parents in their own little bubble. </p><p>Striding down the corridor, the echo of his footsteps did little to soothe his hackles. With the Christmas holiday only a sennight away, he could feel the noose of matrimony closing around his throat. He had managed to escape it without much fanfare thus far, but it seemed his days of running were over. </p><p>Pity, he thought to himself. He was rather enjoying things the way they were. </p><p>Granted, the way ‘they were’ was long hours of work, taking over bit by bit for his father in ruling the realm. His father believed in hard work and discipline, which was the reason that Jaime had enlisted in the Army at age 16, working through the ranks until he was a commander in his own right, having fostered his own reputation as a sharp mind with deadly precision. It wasn’t common for an heir to see open combat, but fought he had, coming out victorious more often than not.</p><p>He worked hard to not only prove himself, but to prove that he was worthy of the title of ‘King’ and that when Tywin stepped down, their people would be in good hands. He had passed every test and hurtle with ease, and now all that remained was a wife and heir of his own. </p><p>His boots drew to a stop at the top of the stairs, his eyes falling on the monstrous Christmas tree that his mother had installed. The bright reds and glittering golds sparkled in the lamplight, almost taunting him with his cheerful façade. Every year they would add to the ornament collection when they visited the festival in town, which meant that every year the tree would be more and more overwhelming; he wondered what his mother would add this year.</p><p>“Jay” his mother’s voice sounded from behind him, and he turned to watch her approach. Joanna Lannister was every inch a Queen; tall and regal, from her gold-spun hair to her serene smile in every situation, she was an elegant woman and a wonderful mother. While Cersei had ended up on the shorter side, he had long since passed his parents in height; reaching his father’s imposing stature at a young age, passing it by the time his tenure in the military had come to a close. </p><p>“Mother” he nodded as she took his hands. </p><p>“He means well,” Joanna said softly. </p><p>“I know,” he agreed. </p><p>“Cersei is married and settled--Gods know what she sees in that man, but Ty no longer has to worry about her,” she continued. “He worries constantly about you.” </p><p>“There is no need to worry about me, mother, I am more than capable of taking care of myself” Jaime reasoned. </p><p>“We know that, my darling” she patted his cheek. “Just like I know that she’s out there waiting for you.” </p><p>“<i>She</i>” Jaime scoffed lightly and his mother frowned. </p><p>“She” Joanna countered with a hard look that spoke of maternal chastisement. </p><p>“Of course, mother,” he conceded.</p><p>“You’re a special man Jaime, and not just because you’re the Crown Prince of Westeros” she replied. “You are a Lannister and if there is anything certain about us, it's that we mate for life. There is a woman that will capture your heart, soon--I can feel it in my old bones.” </p><p>“Perhaps you could make it easy and point her out to me” he laughed. </p><p>“Oh my Little Lion, you will know when you see her. It will be unmistakable,” she promised, giving his hand a squeeze before releasing him. He watched as she descended the stairs, pausing to smell the needles of the Christmas tree before she vanished into her private solar. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Jaime once again focused on the tree. A looming symbol of the coming party, he thought to himself. His eyes landed on a small hand carved ornament near the top--which of course was adorned with a golden crown. A wolf, he deduced, a carved winter wolf with a collar of holly boughs stared back at him; its expression was serene, almost haughty, and it unnerved him.</p><p>“You’re rather cunning looking” he whispered, raising his brow at the inanimate trinket. “What’s your secret?” </p><p> </p><p>“This is just----ugh” Sansa let out a very unladylike sound that had her elder brother hiding his laughter in the sleeve of his jacket. She let her forehead fall to rest against the carriage window frame, the cool breeze of the city doing little to soothe her.</p><p>“It is not ‘ugh’,” Jeyne, Robb’s wife, chided her. “It is the Royal Christmas Ball, it is the biggest event of the year.” </p><p>“And the last, thankfully” Sansa sighed, picking at the fingers of her gloves. They had been travelling for a sennight--first by boat and then by carriage to arrive in the city in time for the King’s party. She was cold, damp, exhausted, and starving, she couldn’t wait to finally be at the palace--not to meet the Crown Prince but to have a decent meal and a hot bath. </p><p>“You say that now” Jeyne sighed. “But Prince Jaime is rather dashing and gossip is that he is in want of a wife. There could be a royal wedding on the horizon.” </p><p>“You’re already married, dear” Robb said drolly, placing a kiss on the back of Jeyne’s gloved hand. They’d been married just over a year now, their wedding the last event their parents had attended before the sickness came through the North just before last Christmas. With the heavy snows and prolonged darkness, came illness and had taken Eddard and Catelyn Stark with shocking speed, leaving Sansa in her brother’s care. </p><p>Robb and Jeyne had married for love, a rarity in the South but much more common in the North. Jeyne was lovely, if overly saccharine and Sansa did her best to be a good companion to her good-sister. They were quite different--Sansa preferring books and long horseback rides through the snow to Jeyne’s piano and sewing, but they had found middle-ground and it suited them well enough. </p><p>“I know,” Jeyne laughed softly in return. “But perhaps…” she trailed off, nodding her head to Sansa.</p><p>“There is no pressure, Sansa” Robb explained, quickly catching on to his wife’s implication. “I am not expecting--nor am I asking you to woo the Prince. Gods know how you hate the city.” </p><p>“She could be the Queen” Jeyne reasoned. </p><p>“She will be happy,” Robb replied. “We are well settled, my dear, Sansa is under no obligation to marry for title or wealth.”</p><p>“It's just so...close quarters” Sansa interjected, ignoring their argument. </p><p>“It is close, I suppose--” </p><p>“Why could we not just stay home?” Sansa pleaded, cutting off her good sister’s protest. “Last Christmas we didn’t celebrate and now we’re across the continent--away from our home! Why couldn't we just stay at Winterfell?”</p><p>“San, it's the Royal Christmas Celebration” Robb explained. “In my first year--first year out of mourning, I am required as the new ‘Lord Stark’ to attend.”</p><p>“I know, <i>I know</i>,” she sighed, looking out the window to see the buildings race by. As she watched, the cramped street gave way to a huge garden and then a gilded gate, the sprawling Winter Palace looming on the horizon before them. </p><p>Looming. That was the only word that she could think of to describe it. The palace loomed like a great hulking golem from the future. A Titan sent by the Gods to intimidate the mortals.</p><p>She knew that Jeyne had hopes that she would catch the Prince’s eye, she had only been hinting at it since they received the invitation to the ball moons ago. Robb was always quick to assure her that she need not rush into marriage, his way of telling her that he hoped she would be able to marry for affection rather than duty--as he did. Sansa loved him for that, and while it would not be terrible to be royalty, she found the idea incredibly intimidating. </p><p>She knew little of the Prince himself, beyond gossip. Of course, everyone in the realm knew the faces and names of the royal family; first through King Tywin and Queen Joanna’s love story, and then again through Prince Jaime’s heroics with the military. Every woman in the peerage had swooned at the golden prince and his rakish ways. </p><p>Sansa could only hope that the man was not a vapid puppy.</p><p>“We’re here at last” Jeyne beamed. “Oh, just look at the lions!”</p><p>“Thank the Gods” Sansa muttered, her eyes travelling over the great golden lion statues that framed the front door. Servants and grooms were bustling about, all of them in fine red livery that shone in the afternoon sun. Such opulence, Sansa mused. The Lannisters certainly had no problem with flaunting their wealth. In fairness, King Tywin had been a formidable and fair ruler since he took the throne in the midst of his father’s...descent. The world, once in chaos, was righted under King Tywin’s rule; at least according to legend. </p><p>She waited patiently as the carriage door was opened, Robb stepping out to help first Jeyne and then her from its confines. The southern winter sun was warm against her skin, despite the distinct chill hanging in the air. They were quickly ushered inside to wait beside a large Christmas tree where the head housekeeper--a lovely woman named Shae, met them and directed them to their rooms. </p><p>Sansa walked behind her brother and good-sister, drinking in the resplendent detail of the palatial home. Heavy velvet curtains in a lush blood red hung from each gilded window and small lion details had been worked into every nook and cranny, drawing your eye from beast to beast. One could easily be persuaded into thinking that they were being watched at all times by a predatorial beast. Idly she wondered if even the privy had been somehow morphed into a lion.</p><p>All of it was overwhelming, all-consuming beyond anything she had experienced and she surrendered to the urge to catalog every leonine detail. She was so focused on the décor that she did not realize she had fallen behind--so far behind that she now stood alone, face to face with a roaring lion candelabra. </p><p>“Oh” she frowned, looking up and down the hall. “Buggering--” </p><p>“Lost?” a smooth voice came beside her, the large form of a man standing in a doorway that she had not noticed before. Oh no. Not just any man, however, but <i>the</i> man, the one that every maid in the realm sought to woo. She had seen his painted portrait many times in the newspapers and publications in the north--none of them had done him justice. Tilting her head, she looked him over and found that he was indeed quite handsome. A well fitting military uniform, polished hessians and a rakish arrogance in his jaw--even in the way a lock of golden hair fell between emerald eyes. My, my…how delightfully unexpected.</p><p>“You’re looking at me as if you cannot decide if you want to bid on me at the market or devour me as-is” he leaned against the jam and crossed his arms. Though her cheeks must have flushed a bright red at his forward words, she squared her shoulders and refused to budge. So perhaps he was no vapid puppy after all. </p><p>“In order to purchase you, I would have to thoroughly inspect your teeth and withers,” she countered. “Are you a sound beast, Your Grace?”</p><p>“I assure you, I am in great health, Lady…?” he prompted with a wave of his regal hand. </p><p>“Sansa Stark, Lady Sansa Stark” she dipped into an impeccable curtsey. “Your Grace.” </p><p>“You are here for the ball, I would assume?” </p><p>“Reluctantly, yes” she smiled. “Do not worry, Your Grace, I am not hunting lions this Christmas.” </p><p>“No?” he raised his brows in surprise, his arms falling to his sides as he stood straighter. “You’d be the only one.” </p><p>“Then it should be very amusing for me to watch the other hunters in their exploration, as it were,” she mused. “Perhaps I will enjoy a glass of your family’s signature Arbor Gold while the ladies line up their sights and seek to pierce you with cupid’s arrow.” </p><p>“My, you are quite unabashedly outspoken for a lady--” </p><p>“Your Grace--” </p><p>“I confess I rather enjoy it” his laugh was deep, throaty and the way his hand rose to brush through his hair was positively illegal. She steeled her resolve, reminding herself that she wasn’t here to throw her body at his man’s feet and beg for his attention. She would leave that for the fortune hunters. Though, admittedly, she hadn’t expected him to be so down to earth--so real. No Sansa, focus, she reminded herself. </p><p>“I suppose when you’re constantly surrounded by the peerage it is nice to have an honest conversation on rare occasions” she reasoned. </p><p>“Not only the peerage but ‘yes men’ and politicians as well,” he replied, mischief in his eyes. "Imagine the torture I endure."</p><p>“How ever do you survive it, Your Grace?” </p><p>“The military trained me well. Open battlefields and political subterfuge are my specialty.” </p><p>“So I see” she glanced at the gold braid at his shoulder and medals on his chest. “How fortunate for you to have such talents. Your people are lucky indeed.” </p><p>“How long will you be in Lannis---” </p><p>“Sansa, there you are” her brother’s voice sounded at the end of the hall, his broad form drawing up short as he took in her close proximity to the Prince. She had not even realized they were standing so close and she forced her feet backwards, her shoulder accidentally bumping into the damned candelabra. </p><p>“Oh” she gasped and then the Prince was there, steadying both her and the candelabra with strong, confident hands. “Thank you” she whispered, looking up-up-up into his impossibly gorgeous emerald eyes--what man had eyes this lovely? Surely none other than him...</p><p>“Sansa?” she couldn’t bring herself to look away. “Your Grace, if you would kindly release my sister---” </p><p>“Of course,” Jaime abruptly stepped back, his hand falling away from her waist and leaving a cold chill in its wake. “Welcome to Lannisport, Lord Stark” he extended the hand that had been against her to Robb. </p><p>“Thank you, Your Grace” Robb’s eyes, a Tully blue like hers and their mother’s, shifted to her. “Sansa?” a hundred questions danced within his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry Robb, I got lost in the opulence of the décor” she explained lamely. </p><p>“It happens, especially around Christmas time” Jaime offered. "It is my mother's favorite holiday and she spares no detail."</p><p>“Just so. If you will excuse us, Your Grace, I will see my sister settled in her room” Robb bowed his head but Sansa was watching Jaime, seeing the play of emotion in his features. </p><p>“Of course, I will see you both at dinner this evening,” Jaime stepped back, closer to the doorway he had emerged from. </p><p>“Thank you for the conversation, Your Grace” Sansa offered as she took Robb’s arm. </p><p>“Likewise, Lady Sansa” he said as they turned away, Robb escorting her back down the hall. The silence between the siblings was thick, Sansa could practically hear the questions rushing through her brother’s mind. They were each others’ only sibling, after all; separated by only a few years but they had been each others’ constant companions growing up. </p><p>“Sansa--” he sighed as they reached her door.</p><p>“It was nothing, Robb, just friendly conversation” Sansa explained quickly. “I already told you that I wasn’t going to be chasing a crown while we were in the city. That’s not really my style, you know.” </p><p>“I know,” Robb nodded. “That is to say that I do not think much hunting would be required, not judging by the way he looked at you.” </p><p>“Robb--” </p><p>“I just don’t want you...hurt. In any way, San” he voice grew softer to impart his meaning and she nodded in understanding. “You have time, you’re young yet and wealthy in your own right.” </p><p>“I know, Robbie” she squeezed his forearm before releasing him to open the door to her guest quarters. “All will be well.” </p><p>“Alright” he kissed her forehead. “You know, for the record I do think you would make a lovely Queen.” </p><p>“Robb!” she laughed, shaking her head.  </p><p>“It’s true,” he reasoned. “After all, father always said that Starks were--”</p><p>“Born to rule” Sansa finished, having heard the sentiment a hundred times while growing up. </p><p>“I’ll leave you be,” Robb smiled. “Rest up, I will collect you for dinner in a few hours.” </p><p>“I will, thank you Robb.”</p><p>“No need” he gave a small nod and ventured to the bedroom across the hall, ducking inside with a quick smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is she?” Bronn, Jaime’s oldest friend and closest confidant asked with a smug smile. They’d met early on in his military days and had been fast friends. There was a trust there that could only be forged in fire and he was grateful to have a trusted man at his side.</p><p>Tonight was the Christmas Eve Eve welcome dinner, everyone having finally arrived at the palace. Well, aside from Cersei and Robert but they were expected to arrive tomorrow sometime. Travel from Storm’s End was delayed by severe storms--ironically enough, so they were going to be the last to arrive. Christmas Eve was only hours away now and the holiday seemed to have everyone beaming with happiness. Though that could also be the alcohol being consumed en masse.</p><p>“Who? Who is who?” Jaime cleared his throat, setting his empty wine glass aside. He would never admit--not aloud anyway, that he had been unable to stop thinking about Lady Sansa from the moment her eyes met his. There was no meek deference or forced demure expression within her heart; there was only an unmistakable spark of intelligence and an inner strength that bordered on defiance. </p><p>One he immediately admired.</p><p>His mother had warned him that when he saw ‘her’, he would know and he couldn’t shake the nagging suspicion that the northern beauty he’d caught cursing in the corridor was…‘her’. While he was hesitant to dwell on the idea, it was possible that Sansa’s indifference was an act to catch his attention, but he did not see guile or falsity in her eyes. From what he could sense, she was a genuine being. A genuine, enchanting being.</p><p>“The woman you keep looking for” Bronn explained. “Every time the majordomo appears, you stand tall only to wilt like a may flower in disappointment” he motioned to the staircase to the grand ballroom. “So, who is she?” </p><p>“She’s no one” Jaime said as flippantly as possible. “You already know my general opinion on the matter.”</p><p>"Then why are you lying? It is to me? Or yourself?" Bronn chuckled.</p><p>“Your Grace” the overly soft, too-sweet voice of Miss Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden cut into their conversation and Jaime was forced to school his features before turning away from Bronn. </p><p>“Miss Tyrell” he cupped her offered hand as propriety demanded, bowing over it with a practiced efficiency that allowed him to release her as quickly as possible. “Welcome to Lannisport.” </p><p>“Thank you, Your Grace” she smiled. “And thank you for inviting us. It’s just lovely here at Christmas time. Grandmother simply adores it here.” </p><p>“I would be inclined to agree,” Jaime replied, not willing to address the fact that he had nothing to do with her invitation here. Quite frankly, it wasn’t worth the effort. “Lannisport has the best of both northern and southern Christmas traditions,” he said diplomatically.</p><p>“It does--”</p><p>“Announcing Lord and Lady Stark of Winterfell, accompanied by Lady Sansa” the butler’s voice echoed and Jaime’s eyes swung to the staircase. He found her easily, her tall, slender form standing out in any crowd. He watched as she descended the stairs, as elegant as a Queen in her soft grey evening gown with white silk gloves. While her dinner gown seemed modest compared to others in the room, it flattered her figure and spoke volumes of her confidence. A woman such as she didn’t need low necklines, gems, and pearls for flattery, she was stunning enough on her own. </p><p>“I admit, I am surprised she even came,” Miss Tyrell said, her voice a conspiratorial whisper. “What with having lost her parents so recently.” </p><p>“Of course” Jaime replied, a purely diplomatic response. He knew very well the Stark’s situation and they were out of mourning now, nothing to be considered scandalous, but Miss Tyrell’s eagerness to discuss the plights of others was as off-putting as a pig rolling in filth. “If you will excuse me,” he bowed his head and with a glance to Bronn, strode from the conversation. </p><p>The sound of Bronn interfering in Miss. Tyrell giving chase barely reached his ears--he made a mental note to thank him later, he was far too focused on the fiery auburn hair that had reached the bottom of the stairs. The crowd parted easily enough, allowing him to reach her as her brother and good-sister were embroiled in conversation. He had been waiting hours to trade verbal blows with her a second time, oddly excited about the prospect of someone speaking to him as a person rather than a crown.</p><p>“Good evening, Lady Sansa” he offered his arm to her.</p><p>“Good evening, Your Grace” she stared at his arm for several seconds before she placed her glove upon his wool coat. “Thank you.” He had foregone his military uniform for the evening, choosing instead a coat of deep navy and buckskin trousers that were much more--approachable. While he greatly preferred his breeches and hessians, the current formal fashion called for long pants and shoes that pinched, much to his chagrin. </p><p>Regardless, he would survive the evening, he was more than certain.  </p><p>“I trust you found your rooms adequate?” he asked, inwardly grimacing at his clumsy attempt at conversation. </p><p>“Do you really wish to know?” her smile was crooked, a dimple showing itself in her left cheek. She was truly a stunning woman, singular in mind and beauty. She wore no jewelry, she did not need it. A single fiery curl hung down beside the slender column of her throat, and the porcelain skin on display was perfection. She was pleasantly tall, like his mother, fitting against his side with effortless grace.</p><p>“Not at all” he laughed softly, shaking his head. </p><p>“I did not think so, Your Grace” she replied, glancing around the room. “What a <i>crush</i>, I do not think I have seen so many people in one place in quite some time.” </p><p>“I do not know who half of them are” he admitted, her answering laughter sparking something dangerous in his chest. “I much prefer Casterly Rock to the Winter Palace.” </p><p>“Casterly Rock?” </p><p>“My family’s home along the shore,” he explained. “It is quieter there, you are able to think without a dozen people bustling around you.” </p><p>“That sounds much preferable to...this” she motioned to the crowded room and cacophony of noise. </p><p>“It is” he looked over the others, seeing that Miss Tyrell’s eyes were still watching him rather intently. Lovely. </p><p>“His Majesty King Tywin and Her Majesty Queen Joanna” the voice called out and the entire room drew to a halt. Every eye turned to the stairs and the golden couple that was currently descending. He felt Sansa’s hand begin to slip from his arm, as if she were pulling away, and his hand shot out to stop her retreat. </p><p>“Come” he bid her. </p><p>“No, Your Grace--” she whispered her protest but followed at his side, standing tall and proud as the other patrons took notice. To the outside world she looked cold and unflappable, even as he dragged her along.</p><p>“Jaime” his father greeted him as they met him at the bottom of the stairs. Jaime didn’t miss for a second the way the King’s eyes lingered on Sansa’s hand upon his sleeve. </p><p>“Father, Mother; may I introduce Lady Sansa Stark. Lady Sansa, my parents, King Tywin and Queen Joanna,” he made the proper introduction, Sansa’s form moving into a perfect curtsey--just as it had in the hallway earlier today. </p><p>“Lady Sansa” Tywin nodded in greeting while his mother only smiled. </p><p>“It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Your Majesties” she replied, not a shiver of fear or intimidation in her voice. In truth it sounded as it always had, smooth and poised. It was rare indeed to meet a woman so elegant, let alone one not terrified of the Great Lion. Of course, judging by the crook of his father’s mouth, Tywin had noticed the same thing. </p><p>“How are you enjoying Lannisport so far?” Tywin asked, voice smooth and political. </p><p>“If I am honest, Your Majesty” Sansa’s smile was radiant. “I have not seen much yet. However, out of what I have seen I am either terribly afraid to touch it, lest I tarnish it’s golden beauty with fingerprints or impressed that it was somehow been shaped into a lion.” At this, both Tywin and Joanna laughed, Sansa’s eyes briefly falling to her free hand at her waist before she resumed her confident posture. It was a brief moment of vulnerability he was honored to have witnessed.</p><p>“You, my dear, are just the breath of fresh air we needed,” Joanna smiled, reaching out to cup Sansa’s elbow. “Just do not let this one do all of the talking” she nodded to Jaime. </p><p>“I won’t, Your Majesty” Sansa promised easily, and in the next moment the King and Queen were greeting their other guests. Jaime could only hope that Sansa didn’t notice the way his father’s eyes seemed to see right through him. </p><p>“Well, now---” </p><p>“I cannot believe you did that” she whispered, her eyes flashing with emotion. Suddenly the icy blue was colder than a winter storm--how wonderfully fascinating. “I could have humiliated myself--or you!” </p><p>“You sincerely underestimate your intelligence, Lady Sansa” he countered with a smirk. “I rather think he liked you. He hardly ever laughs--” </p><p>“Your Grace--” </p><p>“Dance with me?” he asked, cutting off her protests. </p><p>“Your Grace, please--” </p><p>“Jaime” he corrected politely. “If you’re going to keep muttering it like a curse, ‘Jaime’ will do much better than ‘Your Grace’.” </p><p>“That is highly improper, I could never address you so informally,” she weakly protested as he maneuvered them out onto the dancefloor. Taking his cue, the string quartet began their waltz, a slow and lilting dance that allowed the rest of the world to fall away. </p><p>“There now, was that so difficult” he smiled as they hit their rhythm, pulling her closer. With her height, she fit easily in his arms, matching his long stride with ease. Adjusting his step he moved closer still, a soft gasp escaping her as he held her tightly. </p><p>“You’re a man accustomed to getting his way” she mused. </p><p>“Perhaps, though apparently not when it comes to you” he countered. </p><p>“Oh?” she followed his lead effortlessly, one hand clinging to his while the other held her skirts. </p><p>“I have the sneaking suspicion that, of all the women in this room--my mother aside, you wouldn’t allow me any quarter or mercy,” he explained, leading her through the steps. </p><p>“It’s possible” she replied softly, turning away briefly. “Or could it be that you’re bored with women throwing themselves at your boots--prostrate at the altar of the Lion with the hopes of being elevated beyond their stations.” </p><p>“Could be. Or it could be that you are a singular being, Lady Sansa--or that I happen to enjoy arguing with you,” he laughed, moving with her through the remainder of the song. He was aware of all of the eyes on them, on the assessing gazes and questions therein, but all of them fell away as she looked up at him. Her cheeks had flushed, even her collarbones taking on the rosy hue, and her pupils had dilated to near black. </p><p>“Then <i>perhaps</i>” she whispered softly as the music began again. “You will also enjoy your dance with Miss. Tyrell” her eyes flickered over his shoulder for a second, distracting him just long enough for her to slip from his grasp. Before he could protest, Miss. Tyrell had taken her place and he was moving blindly to the music. </p><p>With every turn and movement, his eyes sought out Sansa Stark. He tracked her until she reached the buffet tables and then she vanished without a trace. Frustrated but trapped by the demands of society, he completed the dance with Margaery Tyrell and then quit her presence, unable to stop himself from seeking out Sansa Stark once more. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa had managed to slip from the ballroom unnoticed, making her way through the halls until the music had faded into the background. She only doubted her sense of direction for a single brief moment before she found herself exactly where she wanted to be: at the foot of the monstrous Christmas tree she had spotted upon her arrival. </p><p>Humming to herself, she walked a slow path around the tree to admire all of the ornaments. Orbs of gold, glass of red, and the occasional lion of course, all of them vibrant and lovely. Removing her elbow length gloves, her fingers traced the needles which sent a wave of fresh pine scent to her nostrils. Oh, how she loved that smell. She leaned closer to breathe deeply, closing her eyes on a tide of painful memories.</p><p>She had always loved Christmas, it was quite the event in their family seat of Winterfell. Eddard, her father, would make it last an entire week, doing all that he could to ensure hers and Robb’s happiness. Nights by the fire, decorating the tree or singing carols, indulging in sweets, it had been idyllic and she missed that more than anything. Last Christmas they had not celebrated, having been in full mourning over the loss of their parents. It was a hard thing to realize that those days of youthful, innocent happiness, taken for granted, were gone forever. </p><p>And this Christmas she was surrounded by strangers, by peerage that she’d avoided for so long. By royalty she’d never met. She had never felt more alone than she did in this bustling palace. </p><p>“<i>Gloria in excelsis Deo</i>” she sang quietly to herself, finishing her rounding of the tree to see the tall form of the Prince watching her as he leaned against the wooden lion that made up the foot of the stairs’ bannister--oh, a Lannister on a bannister. His expression was impossible to read, a ghost of a smile on his lips and the light of the lamps in his eyes making it hard to tell if he was amused or entranced. </p><p>“What was that song?” he asked softly. </p><p>“It's a Northern song, ‘Angels from the Realms of Glory’,” she replied, swallowing back a lump of emotion. “My mother used to sing it to me every Christmas Eve.” </p><p>“If her voice was half as lovely as yours, then it was surely a delight” he moved away from the bannister, coming to a stop when his trousers brushed her skirts. “Lady Sansa...” </p><p>“Your Grace?”</p><p>“Dance with me?” he asked quietly, his voice nothing more than a husky whisper. </p><p>“We’ve already danced, Your Grace” she whispered in return and his soft laughter rumbled through her. </p><p>“I knew that you would give me no quarter” he replied, his eyes lingering on her bare hands for a moment before he gently took them with his own. “I am asking that you dance with me here where no prying eye can invade the moment, where it is just us and nothing more” he asked, his thumb tracing her knuckles, stealing her breath. </p><p>“You are…” she swallowed thickly at the confession. “You are a very dangerous man, Your Grace.” </p><p>“Dangerous?” he frowned. </p><p>“I suppose that a rake never truly realizes how dangerous they are” she whispered, lowering her eyes to their joined hands. While her skin was pale as milk, thanks to her mother’s Tully blood, his was a bit more golden and laced with strength. </p><p>“I was a rake once, long ago in my youth perhaps. I will confess to such a sin,” he explained, stepping closer until their bodies nearly touched. “But I have been a changed man for some time.” Slowly he rotated their hands and joined them, his opposite reached for hers to place it over his heart. Her fingers twitched against the rich fabric, her brain somehow knew that if they were to dance she should be holding her skirt. “Leave them” he whispered, as if reading her mind. </p><p>“Your Grace” she weakly protested though every fiber of her being wanted nothing more than to live in this moment.  </p><p>“Would you sing for us?” he asked, his eyes searching hers. “Our very own Christmas carol and not one that hurts your heart to sing. ” he added and she felt the weight of his words crash into her. He somehow knew how her heart had ached at her mother’s song, through intuition or a soldier’s senses, he’d seen the pain that lanced at her very being.</p><p>“Of course” she replied. Picking another carol, she sang just loud enough that the song would stay between them. Jaime guided her in this impromptu waltz, their bodies close enough that she could feel the warmth of him, the strength of him. The moment was so surreal, she could hardly believe she was sharing such heartfelt romance with a man she had met just hours ago. </p><p>When her song came to its end, their feet slowed to a stop at the backside of the tree which nearly hid them from view entirely. In the fog that had settled within her head, she realized that their position could cause quite a scandal if they were caught. </p><p>“You sing as beautifully as you dance,” Jaime said, still holding her in his arms.</p><p>“Thank you, Your Grace. Though I would credit the dancing to your impeccable leadership.” </p><p>“It is easy when the lady fits so well in my arms,” he smirked. </p><p>“Arms that seem to have locked in position” she countered with a smirk of her own. </p><p>“Arms that know that if I were to release you, you would vanish a second time. I am not keen on having to track you down again.” </p><p>“Are you saying that you did not enjoy your dance with Miss. Tyrell? She looked like such <i>engaging</i> conversation.”</p><p>“Oh I am quite certain that was the goal of her conversation,” he said. “However, I enjoyed our dances infinitely more.”</p><p>“They were quite agreeable, I suppose” she teased. </p><p>“Agreeable” he chuckled, his hand shifting on her lower back, settling over the laces of her dress. Their joined hands carefully lowered to their sides but stayed together in some unspoken effort to keep the connection. “What are you doing tomorrow, Lady Sansa?” </p><p>“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, Your Grace.” </p><p>“So it is,” he nodded, undeterred. “Do you have plans?” </p><p>“I am afraid that I have a very busy day of absolutely nothing ahead of me.”</p><p>“May I steal you?” </p><p>“Your Grace?” </p><p>“You can bring your brother and good-sister if propriety demands, but I would like--that is to say, I would enjoy more time in your company. Should you be willing to endure mine in return.”</p><p>“I am willing” she replied and his smile was positively deadly. </p><p>“Meet me here after breakfast then” he nodded as footsteps sounded in the foyer. Jaime released her but stayed close, turning to face the intruder who turned out to be a dark haired man with an arrogant swagger. “Bronn” Jaime nodded in greeting. </p><p>“King’s looking for you” the man replied. “Your absence has been greatly noticed” his eyes moved to her and Sansa felt as if he could see right through her.</p><p>“Of course, thank you for the...discretion” Jaime said. </p><p>“You know me, discreet is my middle name” the man chuckled. “Bronn Black, by the way, my dear” he said to her. </p><p>“Bronn” Jaime cut in. “This is Lady Sansa Stark” he turned to her. “Bronn and I served together for many years. He is my closest friend.”</p><p>“Only because he can’t find someone better” Bronn quipped with a wink and Sansa smiled in spite of herself. The man didn’t linger long, but gave Jaime a nod to the ballroom before he left, leaving them alone beside the tree. </p><p>“I’d better return, shall I escort you?” Jaime asked and she shook her head. </p><p>“No, thank you, Your Grace” she said. “I believe I will retire for the evening. Thank you for the dances.” </p><p>“It was my pleasure,” he smiled. “I will see you tomorrow?” </p><p>“You will” she assured him and he took her hand, bowing over it for a brief moment. </p><p>“Then I bid you goodnight, Lady Sansa” he stood tall, slowly releasing her hand.  </p><p>“Good night, Your Grace” she replied and he turned to go. He moved with a leonine power and grace that she was certain he inherited from the King. Pausing in the entrance to the corridor he turned back to give her one final smile before he vanished. </p><p>Sansa stood beside the tree for several minutes, enjoying the moment to herself that allowed her to process all that had happened once Jaime had arrived. She took a deep breath as the reality sank in: she had agreed to spend the afternoon with him tomorrow. </p><p>“Oh Gods” she muttered to herself as a maid appeared, hurrying by. “Oh! Wait! Excuse me!” she called out and the young girl turned to her with terrified eyes. “Do you think that you could help me find my room?” Sansa laughed and the maid’s fear melted into a soft, knowing smile. </p><p>“Of course, Miss.” </p><p> </p><p>Christmas Eve morning found Sansa taking a small breakfast tray in her room as she agonized over the hundreds of ways she could possibly humiliate herself during her time with the Prince. She had gone to bed on a cloud of happiness, her entire being thrumming with excitement, but now she was terrified she was going to embarrass herself. </p><p>Dressing in the nicest day dress she’d packed, she grabbed her small green velvet bag, matching bonnet, and coat. They were all three a name day present from Jeyne and she was looking forward to wearing them today. Draping the thick coat over her arm, she exited her room and made her way through the palace to the grand foyer. </p><p>Robb and Jeyne had declined the invitation to join, stating that Jeyne wasn’t feeling well enough to traverse the city today and wanted to rest up to be in top form for dinner tonight. This meant that Sansa would have to impose upon one of the staff to accompany them, lest they cause a scandal. In truth, she was glad that Robb had declined, his smug comments about the Prince’s fascination with her were driving her mad. Her brother did love to tease her so. </p><p>She reached the Christmas tree as the front doors to the palace burst open and the stunning golden beauty of Princess Cersei strode inside. </p><p>“Gods that’s a huge tree” Cersei quipped as she unpinned her travelling bonnet and handed it off to a waiting maid. </p><p>“It gets bigger every year, doesn’t it?” the massive frame of who could only be Robert Baratheon strode inside, filling the foyer with large shoulders and imposing height. This was the man that had won the Greyjoy Rebellion at Jaime’s side, one who was said to have wielded a warhammer with ease; it made perfect sense. </p><p>“Jay! Come to greet us, I see” Cersei laughed and Sansa turned to see where the Prince had just emerged from the hall. He looked quite handsome in his breeches and polished hessians. The well tailored black coat complimented the buckskin well and set off his golden hair. </p><p>“No, actually” Jaime laughed as he kissed his twin on the cheek. “I’ve come to collect Lady Sansa for our outing” he extended his arm towards her and Sansa cautiously moved to his side. </p><p>“Stark? Ned’s girl?” Robert said and Sansa’s heart ached at the familiar nickname. </p><p>“Indeed,” Sansa smiled, dropping into a curtsey. “It is lovely to meet you both.” </p><p>“You are the very image of your lovely mother” Robert’s smile was soft, comforting. “I am very sorry for your loss, Lady Sansa.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she replied. “That is very kind.” </p><p>“Where are you two off to then?” the knowing smirk on Cersei’s lips was unsettling, as if the Princess could see through her and read her thoughts. That seemed to be a Lannister trait; an assessing gaze that made others feel exposed.</p><p>“Well it is Christmas time in Lannisport, where do you think we are headed?” Jaime smirked an indentical smirk in return. </p><p>“Truly?” Cersei smiled. “Well then we will simply have to go with you!” </p><p>“But you’ve only just arrived,” Jaime countered. </p><p>“You think we’re going to miss out on the fun” Cersei shook her head, extending her hand to the maid who held her bonnet, deftly pulling it on. </p><p>“And missed the mulled wine?” Robert added. “That is a cardinal sin.” </p><p>“That is fortunate then, as Robb and Jeyne have decided to stay in,” Sansa added softly.</p><p>“Don’t worry Lady Sansa, I will make sure my darling little brother behaves himself” Cersei assured her, taking Robert’s arm and leading the way out of the palace. </p><p>“Well then,” Jaime chuckled. He took her coat from her arm and helped her into his, his hands brushed her shoulders briefly before she turned back to face him. “There’s still time to change your mind.” </p><p>“I would never” she countered as she buttoned her coat. “If I let the Princess see my fear, she’ll attack--or is that only bears? I forget” she mused, Jaime’s laughter echoing around them. He pulled on his great coat and placed a black beaver skin hat atop his head, covering the Lannister gold hair as she pinned her bonnet in place.</p><p>“She is formidable, more like my father than I am. I have no idea how Robert deals with her” Jaime offered his arm and she took it. They walked out of the palace and fell into step behind Robert and Cersei. Two discreet armed guards and the man called Bronn were behind them, doing their duty to protect the Crown Prince and Princess of the realm. True, there had been peace for many years, but it never hurt to be cautious. While she expected them to pile into a carriage, she was pleasantly surprised to be guided to a walking path instead. A chill hung in the air, but she was used to the cold of the north and mentally decided that this was perfect ‘walking weather’. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Sansa asked quietly as they turned onto the sidewalk, officially leaving the palace grounds.</p><p>“Every year for the entire week of Christmas, at the heart of the city there is a celebration” Jaime explained. “The city square is large enough to accommodate it, so vendors and revelers turn out to share the spirit of of the season.” </p><p>“How wonderful,” Sansa replied.</p><p>“It is,” Jaime nodded. “It is the perfect sight to see this time of year, and given your affection for the Christmas tree, I am certain that you will enjoy it.” </p><p>“Thank you, Your Grace” she said. “I confess I have not yet succumbed to the holiday spirit. I am sure you are aware of what occurred in my life just before last Christmas and the ghosts of Christmas past linger still.” </p><p>“I am aware and I am sorry,” his opposite hand came to rest over hers where it sat on his arm, a small gesture of comfort. “I think the festival is just the ticket to chase away the ghosts, at least for a little while. And while I am thinking of it, I would like it greatly if you would call me Jaime, the formal title really is exhausting.” </p><p>“I couldn’t--” </p><p>“You can” he gently squeezed her hand. “I insist.” </p><p>“Alright” she said quietly. “Jaime it is, but only if you call me Sansa in return.” </p><p>“Sansa” he smiled brightly, leading her with confidence down the walk. “I like that infinitely more. Sansa.”</p><p>They lapsed into silence for several minutes as they walked; it was a comfortable peace between them, both of them content to exist beside each other. It wasn’t until the sound of Christmas music and off-key carolers reached them that her heart began to race in excitement. </p><p>Rounding the corner of a massive brick building, the city opened up before them. The sprawling town square was surrounded by heavily decorated stores, vendor carts, and very old buildings. In the center was a large fountain, which had also been decorated and was surrounded by people dancing and mingling together. Every space that could hold it was covered with pine cuttings, holly boughs, glittering bells, and ornaments. There was even a horse that had been draped in pine cuttings and holly berries! It looked, Sansa imagined, exactly how Saint Nicholas’ workshop would, the only things missing were elves and reindeer. </p><p>“I told you” Jaime whispered quietly, her expression of awe melting into laughter. </p><p>“It's incredible,” she replied. </p><p>“You haven’t experienced Christmas until you’ve spent it in Lannisport” Jaime reasoned, following Cersei and Robert’s lead through the crush. “It really is our brightest time.” </p><p>“It is heavenly,” she sighed.</p><p>Their first step was at a large cart where a man was boiling something over a small fire. A motion to one of the guards behind them and like magic four glass mugs had appeared. Sansa watched as the vendor filled each with a rich burgundy liquid, clouds of steam rising to dance on the air. </p><p>“Thank you kindly, Your Grace” the man bowed his head as Jaime paid for their drinks, more than what was owed from her quick glance at the coins. </p><p>“Now then” Jaime took a glass for himself and extended another to her. “Mulled Wine. I recommend that you sip slowly.” </p><p>“It is quite hot?” Sansa asked, taking the heavy mug in both hands, letting her reticule hang from her elbow.</p><p>“No, darling,” Cersei leaned closer. “It’s <i>quite</i> strong.”</p><p>“Oh, I see!” Sansa smiled at the Princess’ intentionally lecherous expression. Like her brother, Cersei was not at all what Sansa had expected her to be. The stories always told of how cold and cruel she was, a woman who had married the great Baratheon Beast for fame and fame alone. </p><p>However, the woman before her was anything but and it was clear there was deep affection between her and her husband. It was in the way he stayed close to her side, using his large frame to ensure that no one got close enough to harm her. It was in the way she deferred to his bearing and strength without a single hesitation. </p><p>“It’s the best part of Christmas in Lannisport” Robert smiled, taking a long drink. </p><p>“He says that now” Cersei whispered to her. “But he will say the same thing when we reach the candied pecans, and then again when any sort of Christmas pastry is put in his hand” she added and Sansa concealed her laughter by taking a drink--a small one. The rich warmth of the mulled and spiced wine was unlike anything she’d ever tasted, the heady flavor rushing through her like the comfort of a winter’s fire. </p><p>“Well?” Jaime prompted with that crooked smile of his. </p><p>“His Grace is right, it’s the best part of Christmas in Lannisport.” </p><p>“You wound me,” Jaime scoffed as she took his arm, carefully holding the handle of her mug in one hand. “I should have thought that <i>I</i> would be the best part of your Christmas in Lannisport.” </p><p>“Would you? How forward of you, Jaime” she couldn’t help but tease. </p><p>“I knew it, no quarter” he chuckled. They resumed their walk through the square, pausing occasionally to admire a cart or store, and once for Robert to refill his tankard, this time with hot buttered rum which he declared to be ‘the best part of Christmas in Lannisport’, much to the happiness of everyone around him. As he did so, Cersei looked to Sansa and raised her brows in an unspoken ‘I did warn you’ expression. The ease of which she had settled into familiarity with the Princess made her wonder if she would have ever had this sort of experience if she’d had a sister of her own. Sure she had always had Robb to tease and keep her company, but she did wonder what it would have been like to have more siblings. </p><p>“Here” Jaime’s voice pulled her back to the present a second before a warm mincemeat pie was thrust into her hand. Whoever had made them had taken great care of its perfection, the top of each had a small piece of crust in the shape of a snowflake, which made her smile. She nibbled on her pie--a lovely concoction filled with fruit and spices--not actual meat, as they walked, this time nearing where there was a group of musicians playing Christmas tunes while others danced. </p><p>Cersei diverted to look through a cart of beautiful hand made shawls, selecting one of red and gold and quickly paying for it. Royalty or not, both the Prince and Princess seemed entirely at ease mingling with what some would call ‘commoners’. </p><p>“Is all well?” Jaime asked softly. </p><p>“Yes, of course,” she felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment at being caught staring. “It's just--and forgive me for saying so, but you and your sister are not at all what I expected.” </p><p>“In what way?” he frowned. </p><p>“In every way” she laughed nervously. “You are the children of the most powerful King in the known world and yet here we are in the center of town.” </p><p>“Ah” Jaime nodded, a smile curving on his lips. “When my father took the throne, he knew that he would not be able to rebuild the country without the help of each and every person living in it. He would come here every Christmas with my mother to show the people that we are all in this as equals. Of course, part of it could be that my mother adores all things Christmas, but still. We’re royalty, yes, but we’re also people, Sansa. He taught Cersei and I well; to treat people as you would want to be treated and support those that you can, as they have supported us. At the end of the day, a throne without legs is just a broken chair” he finished and Sansa stared at him for several seconds before her mind returned to itself. </p><p>“That was beautifully said, Jaime” she whispered. “You’re going to be a wonderful King someday” she added, her words entirely sincere. She was, in this moment, in awe of the man before her. There was no cold arrogance or dishonesty in his words and actions, there was just a man who cared deeply for his people and his family’s legacy. It was absolutely lovely. She had come to Lannisport with the intention of merely enduring it until they could leave, she had never anticipated what awaited her here and now she didn’t want to leave at all. She quickly pushed the sad thought of her imminent departure from her mind, focusing on the merrymaking around her and the happiness it wrought.</p><p>“I hope so, I will certainly try my best.” </p><p>“Isn’t this lovely” Cersei returned, wrapping the shawl around herself to hang from her elbows. </p><p>“Always with the red and gold” Robert chuckled indulgently at his wife. </p><p>“There is nothing wrong with red and gold, Lord Boar” Cersei huffed. </p><p>“Black and gold is better” Robert quipped with a smirk. </p><p>“Oh hush” Cersei rolled her eyes but took her husband’s arm regardless, resuming their walk through the crowd. There was so much to look at, Sansa’s eyes were constantly discovering more beauty and Christmas décor. It wasn’t until they reached a cart packed to the brim with handmade ornaments that she truly felt in awe. </p><p>“Oh” Sansa released Jaime’s arm to step closer, eyes raking over the carved pieces. They reminded her of home--of the North, where men would carve around the fire in the evenings. Of the toys her father had painstakingly made for her and Robb many years ago. Spotting a wolf packed in with the other animals, she looked to the cloak-clad woman manning the cart. “May I?” </p><p>“Of course, Miss” the woman smiled and Sansa picked up the wolf to admire it. It had been carved with a careful hand and a surprising amount of detail, a real sprig of holly attached to its neck. “My husband makes them, spends all his time whittling, he does.” </p><p>“He is very talented,” Sansa replied. </p><p>“I will tell him you said so” the woman’s eyes darted to her side, surely recognizing the man who was escorting her around town. As he leaned closer to examine the piece in her hand a soft chuckle escaped his throat. </p><p>“You know,” he began. “We have nearly that exact ornament on the tree in the palace.” </p><p>“You do?” Sansa beamed.</p><p>“He is near the very top,” Jaime explained. “You can see him from the top of the stairs.”</p><p>“Wolves are the sigil for House Stark,” she brushed a gloved finger over the snout. </p><p>“I am well aware. I always imagined he was a rather cunning beast, as if he were hiding a secret.” </p><p>“She” Sansa corrected with a smile. “I shall name her ‘Lady’. She is very distinguished, you know.” </p><p>“Will you?” Jaime smirked, turning to the woman. “Will will be taking ‘Lady’ with us, if you please” he extended his hand, slipping the woman several coins--again, more than was owed, before Sansa could open her reticule. </p><p>“Thank you, Your Grace, very much. Merry Christmas to you both.” </p><p>“Merry Christmas” they both replied, falling back into step behind Robert and Cersei. </p><p>“Thank you, Jaime,” Sansa carefully tucked the ornament into her reticule and took his arm, staying close to his side in the crush.</p><p>“You’re quite welcome” he gave a small nod. “It will be a perfect little reminder of our first Christmas” he added, the wording making her heart skip a beat. Could he mean that he meant to spend more Christmases with her? The idea was nearly too overwhelming to comprehend.  </p><p>In the end, they spent several hours in the square, eating and drinking their fill, and did not return to the palace until nearly sunset--barely enough time to prepare for the night’s festivities. Sansa couldn’t remember a day where she’d been happier or more light-hearted. She felt entirely changed from the woman she had been that morning as she dressed, happier and completely enamored with the Crown Prince. </p><p>“Thank you for today,” Sansa said softly to him as they stood beside the large tree in the grand foyer. “And thank you for Lady, I adore her.” Robert and Cersei had vanished upon their arrival, likely off to greet the King and Queen as they had originally intended to do several hours ago. Carefully she unpinned her bonnet, hoping that her hair wasn’t too ruined from wearing it all afternoon. </p><p>“There is no need to thank me, it is I who am grateful to have imposed upon your company for so long today” he removed his hat and great coat, handing them to a butler who hurried away. </p><p>“There was no imposition, I greatly enjoyed your company and conversation” she smiled. </p><p>“As did I,” he agreed. “Now then, I will let you prepare for dinner this evening. So we must reluctantly part ways.” </p><p>“Until dinner then, Your Grace,” she reverted to his formal title now that they were within the palace walls. </p><p>“Jaime” he gently insisted. </p><p>“I cannot, not here” she looked around, though they were alone. “Someone could hear.” </p><p>“Let them,” he shrugged.</p><p>“They would misconstrue such familiarity; deduce that there is some sort of understanding between us…” her words trailed off and she swallowed thickly. </p><p>“And if they were right?” he whispered, the words wrapping around her heart and squeezing tight. </p><p>“Jaime---” </p><p>“Oh, Your Grace! You’ve returned at last!” the shrill voice of Miss. Margaery Tyrell echoed in the foyer as the brunette appeared. Sansa barely had time to prepare herself before Margaery had shoved her way in front of her, boldly looping her arm through Jaime’s. Sansa stumbled back but caught herself easily, thankful for the sturdy walking boots that helped her keep her footing.</p><p>“Miss. Tyrell” Jaime’s voice had taken on a sharp edge she hadn’t heard before as he pulled his arm from hers. “You forget yourself.” </p><p>“I was merely excited that you had returned, Your Grace--” </p><p>“Enough to interrupt a private conversation?” he countered, turning away from her and looking to Sansa. “Are you well?” </p><p>“I am” she replied quickly. Her mind was a mess of thoughts, all of them centered around the unspoken yet powerful implication of his words. While she knew full well that she was in danger of being very emotionally attached to him, he was a Prince and surely he could have his choice of any in the realm.</p><p>“Higgins” Jaime turned to a nearby butler. “Would you help Miss. Tyrell back to her rooms, please?” </p><p>“Of course, Your Grace” the man nodded his head. Miss. Tyrell let out a very unladylike huff and stormed down the hall--but not without casting Sansa a withering glare that spoke of pure hatred and fury.</p><p>“You are sure that you’re well?” Jaime asked when they were again alone. </p><p>“I am,” she repeated. “I should go and prepare for tonight's festivities, though surely they will not be as enjoyable as this afternoon.” </p><p>“I will treasure the memories of today always.” </p><p>“As will I,” she gave a small curtsey. “Until tonight...Jaime.”</p><p>“Until tonight, Sansa,” he said back. She forced herself to turn away, finding her way to her room where she requested a hot bath that would help her unwind and prepare for the big feast. She also wanted to wash away the smell of smoke and pastries from her skin, though she would never forget the sights and smells of today. </p><p>Once her bath was prepared, her maid busied herself with laying out Sansa’s gown for tonight and Sansa slipped from her robe and sank into the steaming water. As she relaxed, her thoughts returned to Jaime and all that hung between them. Her mind repeated his words over and over, unable to comprehend how everything had changed so quickly. How Jaime Lannister become to vital to her life in such a short amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>“I like her” Cersei whispered to Jaime that evening as the royal family took hors d'oeuvres privately before the official start of the evening. </p><p>“Oh?” Jaime countered. </p><p>“So does Robert, not that that means anything” Cersei laughed. “That man gets along with everyone, I have no idea how he does it. Half the time I want to strangle the person attempting to make small talk with me.” </p><p>“He’s as jovial as Saint Nick himself” Jaime quipped. </p><p>“But not nearly as round,” Cersei added. “Thank the Gods.”</p><p>“I like her too” Jaime returned to the start of their conversation. “Very much, in fact.” </p><p>“Does that mean what I think it does?” Cersei perked up, eyeing him closely. </p><p>“It does--and so help me if you breathe a word of this--” </p><p>“Calm yourself, Princess” she smirked. “Mum’s the word.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“I am happy for you,” she continued. “I am certain that Mother and Father have been putting pressure on you for sometime, but you waited until you found the right one--the rare one, I daresay. She is a young woman with an honest heart, there are not many of them left in the world.” </p><p>“Not many of them in the peerage, certainly” he laughed. </p><p>“I will offer you a secret of my own in turn” Cersei whispered. “You did not notice, but Robert drank my wine in town today and this is merely water” she lifted her wine glass. “Unfortunately.” </p><p>“Does that mean what <i>I</i> think it means?” his brows rose in surprise. </p><p>“It does” she smiled. “Likely around summer, or so I am told.” </p><p>“Mother is going to be over the moon, you’ve already made her wait long enough.” </p><p>“Robert and I needed to do things in our own time. I know that I am technically ‘older’ now, but we’re ready” she reasoned. “It’s time.”</p><p>“I am happy for you, Cee, truly” he smiled. </p><p>“Just do me one a small favor...” </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Marry her before I’m too large to leave the house, yes?” </p><p>“I will do my best,” Jaime laughed, looking up in time to see Robert joining them, his arm banding around Cersei’s waist. </p><p>“I like her” Robert raised his glass. “Your Stark.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Jaime nodded. </p><p>“Marry her quickly, don’t waste time once you find someone that will tolerate your pretty face” Robert teased. “Once your sister said ‘yes’, I married her before she could change her mind.” </p><p>“As if I would have done that” Cersei scoffed. “I am not a fool!”</p><p>“You could have chosen another,” Robert shrugged. “I would have had to kill him, but still--” </p><p>“Robert!” Cersei feigned outrage, leaning closer to her husband’s side. “You’re ridiculous.” </p><p>“Likely so, but it doesn't change the fact that you’d have been miserable with some other codger.”</p><p>“Perhaps” Cersei smirked. “Gods know that no one else would put up with you.” </p><p>“You see how she treats me, Jay? You see?” Robert pleaded. </p><p>“You’re miserable, clearly” Jaime agreed as several servants appeared with trays of fresh food and drink.</p><p>“Oh, talmouses!” Robert cut a b-line to the cheese filled pastries and Cersei followed to grab a few of her own, leaving Jaime to observe his family. </p><p>His parents were engaged in a private conversation at the opposite side and Robert was stealing food from Cersei’s plate--both couples happy in their marital bliss. They had married for affection; despite the odds of political alliances and whatnot being forced, they had chosen each other and he had once thought that that was something he would never have for himself. </p><p>And now…</p><p>Now he couldn’t stop himself from wishing that Sansa was here at his side. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa stared at the ruined dress with a heavy heart, a wave of tears building in her eyes. She knew who was behind this destruction but she had no way of proving it and now her hopes for a lovely Christmas Eve dinner were ruined. Truthfully the dress looked as if it had been set upon by wolves, torn and twisted like a fallen tree. She traced her hands over the largest section of the bodice, one that was now no bigger than her hand. Sadness and pain pulled at her heart, twisting her insides until she could hardly breathe. Her mother had bought her this dress for Christmas last year and never got to see her in it--Sansa had planned to wear it for the first time tonight. </p><p>Now she would never have the chance. </p><p>She knew that it was silly, but she could not stop herself from feeling as if another piece of her mother had been stolen away from her. As it stood now, she could barely remember the sound of her mother’s voice and the way she smelled. Memories that had once seemed so vibrant and permanent had faded in the short time since she’d buried her parents. Time was the cruelest villain of all, stealing away thoughts and memories without a care for the owner. Still...she could not stop it. All she could do was stand tall and defiant in its wake until it had stolen every last bit from her past. </p><p>It seemed that Miss. Tyrell would have her way, would have her chance to turn Jaime’s head.</p><p>Being the practical one, Sansa had only packed the gowns that she needed, carefully selecting the deep green beaded gown for Christmas Eve evening. Jeyne, of course, had packed much more, but Jeyne’s figure was much shorter and curvier than Sansa’s was or would ever be. Her dresses would never fit. Being seen in the same gown twice would be a scandal that she did not want to deal with, and truly nothing else in her trunk was formal enough for tonight’s events. Decision made, she fixed the tie on her robe and called for her maid. Only moments had passed, but when the maid arrived her eyes went wide as saucers as they locked on the dress. </p><p>“I swear, Miss, it was fine--” </p><p>“I know,” Sansa assured her as she quickly wrote a note to Robb-- claiming she felt overtired and was going to stay in her room. A lie, yes, as she saw no need to cause a stir. She knew with certainty that Miss. Tyrell and her determination to win a crown was responsible for this, there was no other logical explanation. The glare that she had gifted to Sansa today in the foyer was more than enough threat for such an action.</p><p>“Would you please send up some tea and a bit of food in a little while?” Sansa asked. “It appears that I will be staying in my room this evening.” </p><p>“Of course, Miss” she curtsied. </p><p>“And give this to my brother across the hall if he is still in his rooms?” she handed the girl the folded note and she was scurrying away in the next instant. </p><p>Once she was alone, she pulled the wolf ornament--Lady, from her reticule and walked to the plush velvet chair in the window. She sat down, pulling her shawl over her lap to settle in, hoping that watching the nightfall on the city would soothe the ache in her chest. At least when she returned home, she would have that incredibly lovely day with Jaime to make her smile. Holding Lady close, she let herself sink into the memories of today.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother” Jaime carefully guided her to the side of the room, away from prying ears. </p><p>“Jay, is all well? You look positively frantic” Joanna had never seen her son look so out of sorts. He was not outwardly disheveled, he looked impeccable as always, but his eyes were wild. </p><p>“Have you seen Lady Sansa?” he asked and she frowned. </p><p>“No, come to think of it, I have not seen her tonight” she looked around the formal dining room, her eyes pausing on Robb for a moment. “Didn’t you spend the day with her?” </p><p>“I did but--” </p><p>“How did that go?” she did her best to hide her smirk and not sound too eager. </p><p>“It was wonderful, but please--I have not seen her, nor heard from her” Jaime continued. “I am worried that something terrible has happened. We had an unpleasant encounter with the Tyrell girl and I...I am afraid.”</p><p>“Oh, Jay” she smiled, cupping his cheek. “I told you that you would know, did I not?” </p><p>“You did” he exhaled, concern etched in his features. “You did and I stupidly did not believe you. Could you forgive me?” </p><p>“But you do now?” she beamed, excitement coursing through her at the moment she thought would never come. She had held on to hope that her son would find someone to complete him, to calm him and anchor him, and now he had. She should have known from that first dinner where Jaime eagerly introduced them to Lady Sansa, she should have seen it then that her son had found <i>her</i>.</p><p>“I do,” he said. </p><p>“We could send a--”</p><p>“No, no that will not do” he shook his head. “Would you go to her? Please? It must be you, anyone else’s authority would be questioned.” </p><p>“Of course” she smiled indulgently, more than willing to take this moment of privacy with the woman who had unsettled her son so. </p><p>“Thank you, mother” Jaime quickly kissed her cheek.</p><p>“I will return as quickly as I can” she grabbed her skirts and moved quickly from the room. Knowing the palace like the back of her hand, she took the side staircase that was hidden behind secret doors, navigating with ease to the guest wing. As she reached the hall, she noticed a maid was standing outside of Lady Sansa’s door, a cumbersome tray of tea in hand. Joanna frowned at this, approaching quickly. </p><p>“Oh, Your Majesty” the maid tried to curtsey but had difficulty with the tray so Joanna shook her head.</p><p>“No need for that, you have your hands full. Is something wrong with Lady Sansa?”</p><p>“No--Yes---NO! Your Majesty?” the maid stammered, her voice dropping to a whisper. It was comforting to see that the maid wouldn’t lie to her Queen. “She said to tell any who asked that she was ill--” </p><p>“But she is not?” Joanna immediately deduced. </p><p>“No, Your Majesty. I think…” the maid started but trailed off. </p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“Her dress, Your Majesty” the maid said softly. “Someone ruined her dress, it looked horrible and m'lady looked so upset. I swear it was fine when I laid it out for her! I swear it, Your Majesty!” she insisted.  </p><p>“I see” Joanna nodded in understanding, having no problem deducing who could have been behind Sansa’s ruined dress. “Knock on the door, I must speak with her immediately” she instructed and the maid quickly rapped on the door, opening it the moment she was bid to enter. </p><p>Joanna followed and shut the door behind her. Her eyes easily found the ruin of what must have been a stunning green gown scattered across the counterpane, and then moved to where Lady Sansa was sitting in the window, not having turned at the maid’s entry. </p><p>“Is it my correct understanding that you plan on spending the evening in your rooms?” she asked, stepping closer. </p><p>“Your Majesty, I did not expect---” Lady Sansa whirled around, flushed at her state of dress. “Yes, Your Majesty, you are correct.” </p><p>“What a waste that would be,” Joanna sighed. </p><p>“Your Majesty?” </p><p>“Enough with the ‘Your Majesty’, please call me Joanna or Jo,” Joanna smiled. “My son sent me with explicit instructions to see what was keeping you. He was worried something terrible had befallen you. It seems his fears were not unfounded.”</p><p>“He...he did?” Lady Sansa frowned in confusion, though there was hope in her eyes. Good, that boded well. </p><p>“He did” she looked back to the dress. “Right, I know what to do” she turned to the maid who was sorting out the silver tea tray. “Please go to my rooms and speak with Claire, my lady’s maid. Ask her to grab ‘Lily’--it must be ‘Lily’, and to come with you to Lady Sansa’s rooms immediately.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty” she bobbed a quick curtsey and ran to complete her task. </p><p>“Now then” Joanna turned back to a stunned looking Lady Sansa. She truly was a beautiful young woman, she would easily catch any man’s eye. Tall, like herself, and slender to the point of being just short of willowy. She would be a stunning Queen, she mused to herself. “We’ll see to your hair.” </p><p>“My hair?” Lady Sansa touched the long auburn braid over her shoulder. </p><p>“Yes, it’s hardly suitable for Christmas Dinner” Joanna ushered her to the vanity and helped her to sit. “I used to do Cersei’s hair for her when she was a girl, I should still remember how to do it.” </p><p>“But, Your Majesty---”</p><p>“Ah-ah-ah” Joanna shook her head as he picked up the brush. </p><p>“But….” a long pause. “But, Joanna…” their eyes met in the mirror and Joanna’s heart ached for the uncertainty that painted the young woman’s face. This time last year this girl had just buried her parents, she had been through so much for one so young, and tonight she had been resigned to spending the evening alone. </p><p>“Sansa, while I do not know you well--something I have reason to believe will change in the very near future,” she said as she unbraided her hair and began to brush it out. She had wonderful thick auburn hair and Joanna absently wondered if her grandchildren would inherit Sansa’s beauty. “I do know that no one should spend Christmas Eve alone.” </p><p>“I only had the green gown for tonight,” Sansa whispered sadly, looking to where her hands were folded in her lap. “My Mother bought it for me for---for last year.” </p><p>“I am so very sorry,” Joanna said sincerely. “I only met your parents a handful of times but they were lovely people.” </p><p>“Thank you for saying so,” Sansa replied. </p><p>“As I was saying, no one should spend Christmas Eve alone,” Joanna continued as she worked quickly to style Sansa’s hair. “My son is quite taken with you, I imagine that if you did not appear soon, he would have vanished himself.” A quiet moment passed and then Sansa took a ragged breath. </p><p>“I cannot pretend to misunderstand your meaning, Joanna,” she began. “But you must know that I never set out to...I mean. That is, I am not like…” her words trailed off. </p><p>“Like that viper Miss. Tyrell?” Joanna smiled. “I know that. Even if I did not, your quiet handling of this evening would have told me. Miss. Tyrell would have screamed to the Seven Heavens should this have happened to her.” </p><p>“It wouldn’t have happened to her though” Sansa said softly. </p><p>“No, because she is the one that did it, isn’t she” Joanna agreed and she felt Sansa’s shoulders lose their tension. “There,” she slid the last pin into place, tucking a sprig of holly berries against the back of her head. “Ready” she placed her hands on Sansa’s shoulders as the door burst open and Claire barged in, the burgundy gown cradled in her arms like a precious child. </p><p>“You called for ‘Lily’, Your Majesty?” Claire smiled. </p><p>“I did, right on time” Joanna smiled, motioning to Sansa. “Shall we?” she asked and Sansa was on her feet, turning to protest. </p><p>“You cannot mean--that is a Queen’s dress, I could never--” Sansa’ gasped. It was as she turned to argue that Joanna noticed the small wooden wolf that had been locked in Sansa’s grasp since her arrival--she recognized that ornament and knew immediately that it had come from the Christmas festival in the city’s square. It seemed that Jaime had been modest when he explained the events of the day.</p><p>“Never?” Joanna smirked, watching her meaning sink into Sansa’s mind. “My darling girl,” she took Sansa’s hands in hers, the wolf clasped in their hands. “I daresay that dresses such as this are something you should get used to wearing” she said and the soft gasp of both maids sounded in the heavy silence of the room. Her words were not without their weight, substantial though it was.</p><p>“Joanna…” </p><p>“The sooner the better” she motioned to Claire who had already rifled through Sansa’s trunk to gather the necessary underpinnings. “I warn you, it's ungodly heavy and you’ll be exhausted by the time we countdown to midnight, but the look on my son’s face will make it worth every second.”</p><p>“I….” Sansa took a ragged breath. “Alright, Joanna.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaime was close to coming out of his skin, panic and worry warring within him as his mind ran through a hundred scenarios of what could have happened to Sansa. He could not push Miss. Tyrell’s actions from his mind and knew that there was something else at hand, some wickedness that had not yet been identified. He had asked Robb after her, but Robb said that he and his wife had left their rooms early and had not yet heard word from her. </p><p>Some concerned brother he was. </p><p>So when Jaime was not able to locate Cersei, he turned to his mother. He had shown his hand, so to speak, when he asked his mother to check on her. The cat had escaped Saint Nicholas’ bag and there was no going back. Now, his mother as good as knew he intended to offer for Sansa, which meant it wouldn’t be long until his father caught wind of it. Surely the Great Lion would be pleased at the prospect of Jaime settling down, the Starks were an old and honorable family, well-established in their own right--the King could hardly object. No, there would be no objection. Should she consent, he would marry Sansa Stark and that was all to be said on the matter.</p><p>Standing at the back of the dining room, he did his best to avoid conversation and the smug smile on Miss. Tyrell’s face while he waited for his mother to return. An sudden echoing gasp and then an even louder silence settled in the room, everyone around him looking to the doorway and whatever--whoever had just arrived. Curiosity won out and he moved to the edge of the room; his height gave him an advantage, allowing him to see over and through those gathered to what had them all in awe. </p><p>“Gods” he muttered to himself, his feet carrying him forward. The Queen had returned, but she had not come alone. Instead, at her side stood Sansa Stark, the Queen’s equal in height and bearing, clad in a stunning gown of deep burgundy with gold embroidery across the entire bodice. </p><p>That dress...he knew that dress. Gods, everyone in the realm knew <i>that</i> dress. What was his mother thinking? No, that was a silly question, she knew exactly what she was doing and so did he. <i>That</i> dress would forever live in infamy in the royal portrait gallery, it was the very one that his mother had worn for her sitting. It fit Sansa as if it were made to, her porcelain shoulders on display and figure hugged just perfectly. Her arrival in this gown was as good as an announcement of betrothal, his mother was very perceptive indeed. </p><p>“I apologize for our tardiness” Joanna smiled diplomatically as Tywin reached her side. “We had urgent ‘Queenly’ matters to attend to” she added and Jaime could have laughed at her double meaning. His mother was pulling no punches, not now that she had a good daughter in her sights. </p><p>“There is no need, the party will wait for it’s Queen” Tywin said as Jaime reached the front of the crowd, unable to look away from Sansa. </p><p>“Ah, Jaime,” his mother smiled and Sansa’s eyes shot to him, a nervous hand settling over her stomach. “There you are. I believe you were waiting for Lady Sansa? I would love for her to sit with us during dinner.” </p><p>“Of course,” he smiled at his mother and stepped closer, very aware that the entire room was watching them. “Lady Sansa?” </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late” she whispered, worrying her lower lip. “Her Majesty the Queen rather came to my rescue.” </p><p>“What did I say about that, my dear?” Joanna smiled from her position on Tywin’s arm, both of them standing close. </p><p>“I…” Sansa looked to the crowded room. “I couldn’t possibly.” </p><p>“The sooner the better” his mother said cryptically, and while he didn’t catch the words’ meaning, it was clear to him that Sansa had. She took a deep breath--Jaime did his absolute best not to admire her décolletage, he failed. Miserably. Reaching a mental decision, Sansa re-met his gaze. </p><p>“Joanna came to my rescue” she said confidently and a second wave of gasps consumed the room, followed immediately by the echoes of wagging tongues. Jaime felt her words like a physical blow, the weight of their meaning and the familiarity with the Queen; his mother absolutely knew and now his father would too. Sansa, to her credit, stood tall in the face of it all, her eyes desperately searching his for some sign—any sign, though of what he did not know. Reaching out, he took her gloved hands in his. She grabbed onto him with surprising strength, seeking an anchor he would guess, anything to quell the whirlwind around them. </p><p>“Well then” Tywin cleared his throat. “Shall we dine? All of these revelations, I’ve worked up quite an appetite” he laughed and the room followed suit, desperate to appease their monarch. </p><p>Jaime stepped to Sansa’s side and looped her hand over his arm. Looking to his father, he was surprised to see his brows raised in expectation. Normally it was the King and Queen that led the procession into the dining room proper, but tonight…Moving with confidence, Jaime guided Sansa through the doors, his parents and Robert and Cersei falling in step behind them. </p><p>“Oh Gods” he barely heard Sansa’s soft whimper. He covered her hand in his arm with his, reassuring her in that small way. She looked over at home and smiled, the expression nearly stopping his heart. </p><p>“You look absolutely stunning,” he whispered. </p><p>“Thank you, Your Grace. Queenly matters--” she gasped. “Is it terribly obvious that this is your mother’s dress?” she asked, sending a chuckle through his chest. </p><p>“It wouldn’t be” he paused beside her chair. “If it wasn’t the one she was wearing in her royal portrait.”</p><p>“Oh Gods!” Sansa paled, swaying on her feet. He stepped closer under the guise of helping her to sit, knowing that they were being raptly observed. “That would explain why she was so insistent that it be this dress.” Once she was seated, he sank into the chair beside her—the one directly beside the King and across from the Queen. They were now sitting in the official chairs of the Crown Princess and his wife.</p><p>“I think it suits you beautifully, Lady Sansa. You look lovely in red and gold,” he watched her cover her mouth with a trembling hand. When she did not answer he leaned closer. “Sansa…?”</p><p>“Shh” she looked at him. “I’m trying not to cry, if you’re nice and caring, it won’t help—oh Gods” she took a deep breath, calming herself. </p><p>“Suppose I’ll just be rude then” he picked up his wine glass with a huff and the peerage received their third shock of the evening when Sansa’s guffaw echoed in the opulent dining room. </p><p> </p><p>“Lady Sansa,” Jaime found her later that evening as she stood with Robb, Jeyne, and several others who hadn’t been bothered to pay attention to her the days previous. Now, however, as she stood in the grand room clad in the Queen’s gown, everyone seemed to be trying to garner her favor. It was disconcerting and overwhelming, the implications of such behavior beyond her comprehension.</p><p>“Your Grace,” she returned his formal greeting, though they had not been apart long. Dinner had been shockingly pleasant, though she did her best not to laugh every time she looked down the huge table to see Robb’s mockingly smug expression. </p><p>The King and Queen were quite lovely, making easy conversation throughout the meal. Like their children, they were far more ‘real’ than she had anticipated they would be. She felt it in her core, just as she had when the Queen asked her to call her by her given name, that there had been a fundamental shift in the world. An unspoken one but a powerful one nonetheless. Joanna’s cryptic words regarding her future had been on repeat in her mind all evening, and when coupled with Jaime’s attentiveness tonight--and his comments earlier today, everything seemed suddenly so clear and so confusing at the same time. </p><p>Now everyone had gathered in the ballroom for drinks and dancing, a buffet of desserts laid out along the far wall to keep them satisfied. In a short while they’d count down to the stroke of midnight and the official start of Christmas Day. Sansa anticipated there would be much revelry when the time came. </p><p>“May I steal you?” he asked, glancing at Robb and the Pentoshi Ambassador before offering his arm. </p><p>“Of course, Your Grace,” Sansa nodded, giving her brother a small smile as Jaime escorted her away. They made their way through the crowd, pausing when necessary for a brief conversation before moving on. She did not know where he was leading her, not until they set upon the direction that would take them to the large Christmas tree. </p><p>“I thought we’d never be able to sneak away” Jaime sighed as they reached the peace and quiet the grand foyer offered. </p><p>“It was rather overwhelming,” she admittedly softly. “Even more so than the city square.”</p><p>“Rather” he laughed, running a hand through his golden hair. “The entire room watched our every movement. It was as if we were one of those lions in captivity.”</p><p>“Your Grace…Jaime,” she whispered as he took her hands, carefully removing her gloves and tucking them into his jacket pocket. Once that was done, he took her hands in his, twining their fingers together to hold them up between them. </p><p>“You look stunning--this dress is perfect, as if it were made for you” he said softly. “No one could take their eyes from you, especially me.” </p><p>“It is the finest dress I’ve ever worn,” she replied. “The one I had intended to wear was set upon by lion hunters, I'm afraid. But the Queen rescued me.” </p><p>“The entire room, including my parents, knows that I intend to marry you,” he continued. She couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping her lips at his words, ones that ended as he kissed her bare knuckles. </p><p>“Jaime,” she swallowed back a wave of tears. </p><p>“And Gods help me, I do,” he whispered. “More than anything, I do. Sansa, I want nothing more than to call you mine and mine alone. I can hardly believe I’ve only just met you, I feel as if I’ve known you my entire life. I see no future for me--for this kingdom, without you as my Queen.”</p><p>“Oh, Jaime,” she closed her eyes for a brief moment, reopening them as he pressed her knuckles to his lips, holding them there. In this moment, the man before her was not a soldier or Crown Prince, but a vulnerable man who had laid himself bare before her. Here was the man who overpaid for mulled wine and discretely dropped coins into the hats of beggars when he thought no one was watching. Here was a man greater than any she’d ever known.</p><p>“Today was the happiest day of my life. I was able to share with the world that I have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm,” he said. “I was able to share a part of my life with you, to see the awe and wonder in your eyes as you experienced it for the first time, and I never want to lose that honor.” </p><p>“Today was perfect,” she whispered in agreement. “Absolutely perfect.” </p><p>“Marry me,” he asked softly, stealing her breath. “Please, Sansa,” he pleaded against the flesh of her fingers. “I am not above begging. I would drop to my knees should you but ask. Whatever you require, whatever you demand, it will be met. I—“</p><p>“I will marry you,” she cut into his frantic pleas, finally able to speak. Her heart ached for him, unable to take the heart-broken tone of his voice. </p><p>“You will?” he lifted his head.</p><p>“I have no desire to be Queen, Jaime,” she said softly, fighting back tears. Poorly. “But if that is a mantle I must bear to spend my life with you, then I will gladly do so.”</p><p>“You’ll marry me? Truly?” his smile was brighter than the sun, it’s warmth soaking into her blood like a heady wine. </p><p>“Yes,” tears broke loose then, falling freely down her cheeks as she nodded. “Yes, Jaime, I will marry you.”</p><p>“Sansa,” he abruptly released her hands and pulled her into his embrace. Strong arms banded around her waist like iron, locking her against him tight enough that she felt the tremor of emotion pass through him and into her. Sansa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a foreign feeling having never embraced a man outside of her father or brother--and neither of them were as tall as Jaime. She felt the warmth of his breath against her skin as he burrowed into the curve where her neck met her shoulder. </p><p>“Less than one minute left!” she heard the bellow of the majordomo as bells and cheers rang out throughout the palace. </p><p>“It’s almost Christmas,” she spoke against his shoulder. </p><p>“It is” he replied, relaxing his arms just enough to allow her to look up at him. “Our first Christmas together.”</p><p>“The first of many” she smiled, hope bursting through her chest. “I can hardly believe this is real” she whispered. </p><p>“It is very real--the realist thing I’ve ever known,” he promised. “This night—today, is the start of our life together.”</p><p>“Thirty seconds!”</p><p>“I plan on spending many years at your side, Lady Sansa” his hands travelled to cup her shoulders briefly and then her jaw, thumb tracing along her cheek. “The rest of them, in fact.”</p><p>“The rest of <i>our</i> years” she offered with a smile. </p><p>“Our years” he agreed, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. “You’ll be my Queen.”</p><p>“If I must,” she replied with a smile. </p><p>“You’ll be mine.” </p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Ten...nine…eight…”</p><p>“Gods, Sansa, I adore you,” he whispered. “You’ve stolen every piece of me. I’m falling in love with you, I know it, it's terrifying and incredible at the same time.” </p><p>“I never imagined that you were…<i>you</i>” she said with a laugh, unable to process the elation that was coursing through her. “That you would be so incredibly wonderful that I could not help but lose my heart.”</p><p>“Three...two…”</p><p>“My darling bride,” he said, lowering his lips to hers as the entire palace seemed to erupt in celebration. Cries of ‘Merry Christmas’ echoed around them as they shared their first kiss— an achingly gentle and soft kiss that spoke of tender affection and promise. Promise of a life shared. Promise of a life lived in happiness, free of arranged obligation. Jaime’s profession of love spurred her on, had her arms tightening around him, anchoring herself to his strength. She had never been kissed before, but nothing could ever compare to the way she felt as Jaime coaxed and devoured her lips. </p><p>Lost to their embrace and the celebration that filled the palace, it took her brain quite some time to register the loud, abrupt, and repeated clearing of one's throat. Jaime slowly pulled back, his hands smoothing down her neck to her shoulders, a huge smile on his face. </p><p>“Pardon my interruption,” the unapologetic voice of King Tywin broke into their bubble of happiness. “But…<i>propriety</i>, you know.”</p><p>“Of course” Jaime nodded, acknowledging his father’s presence but not looking away. </p><p>“I take it that good news is on the horizon,” Tywin ventured. </p><p>“It is” Jaime took her hand in his, turning to face his father. “Father, I am happy to inform you that Lady Sansa has consented to be my wife.”</p><p>“Has she?” Tywin quipped. </p><p>“She has” Jaime nodded, several seconds passing. </p><p>“I daresay that you could not have chosen better,” Tywin replied, a ghost of a true smile on his lips.</p><p>“I love her, there was no other choice,” he added and Sansa felt her heart clench in response. This incredible man, strong and powerful as he was, was hers and hers alone. How had the Gods gifted her with such a wonderful blessing?</p><p>“Good, then she’ll make you a better man--and a better King” Tywin gave a small nod. “We’ll make the announcement tonight at Christmas dinner.”</p><p>“Father, I’d like to be the one to make the announcement” he asked.</p><p>“You’ll make the announcement then,” Tywin corrected with a crooked smile. “And might I be the first to congratulate you both on the event of your engagement.”</p><p>“Thank you, father,” Jaime squeezed her hand. </p><p>“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Sansa added, drawing the King’s attention to her. She felt the Great Lion’s assessing gaze rake over her, but for once she felt as if she did not measure up short. </p><p>“Of course, my dear,” Tywin smiled at her before vanishing down the hall. Jaime turned back to her, holding firmly to her hand. She could feel the excitement buzzing around him, around them both. </p><p>“We’re getting married,” Jaime laughed. </p><p>“We are” she nodded, her giggle silenced as he pulled her back into his arms, lips claiming hers without pause. When he eventually broke the kiss--one that had left her breathless, he laughed wildly before lifting her at the waist to spin her around. Sansa clung to him, losing herself in the peace she found in his embrace. </p><p> </p><p>The morning of Christmas day dawned bright and snow-filled. Residents of the palace-- both temporary and permanent, were still wandering in a haze of curiosity regarding the previous evening and the rather familial display of affection towards the mysterious Lady Sansa. </p><p>Others of the peerage hadn’t paid her much attention, all of them certain that the Starks of the Great White North were only in the city only to fulfill an obligation to the Crown--but now their preconceived notions had been turned on their head. Not only had Lady Sansa appeared on the Queen’s arm, but she had been clad in the infamously gorgeous Lannister-colored gown that was originally made famous in the Queen’s portrait. Surely the preference that the Crown Prince had showed her meant more than met the eye! Surely the way she had vanished shortly before midnight--along with the Crown Prince, meant <i>something</i>!?</p><p>All of these rumors and more awaited Jaime when he emerged from his chambers on Christmas morning. However, nothing in the world could have dampened the happiness in his heart, not this morning. Not when Sansa Stark was going to be his wife. </p><p>Making his way through the halls to the royal family’s private dining room, he drew up short at the harsh sound of harsh whispered yelling. </p><p>“What the Stranger” he muttered, turning down the opposite side of the hallway towards the voices. </p><p>“You promised that her dresses would be destroyed” the first voice hissed. </p><p>“And I did as you bid, my lady” the second weaker voice answered. “I promised you the green dress her maid laid out for her was ruined.” </p><p>“And yet she arrived wearing red--the Queen’s red” the first voice countered. </p><p>“Please, my lady--” </p><p>“I told you that I wanted--no, that I <i>needed</i> Sansa Stark to be out of the picture so that I could secure my engagement, and yet you have been of no help. I should send you back to the gutters from which you came” the first voice reprimanded, her words beckoning him closer. Reaching the corner, he stepped softly and peered around the wall to see that Miss. Tyrell held a young maid in Tyrell livery by the arm, their faces inches apart as they argued. </p><p>“Please, my lady, I do not want to---ow, please stop! You’re hurting me!” the maid cried out as Miss. Tyrell shook her. </p><p>“You are in Tyrell employment---” </p><p>“Not anymore” Jaime stepped fully around the corner, unable to bear this scene any longer. He had seen enough, and all of it disgusted him.</p><p>“Y-your Grace” the maid bowed, tears on her cheeks. </p><p>“I understand that your mistress has you committing subterfuge?” he asked and the maid’s silence spoke volumes. “Go to the kitchens, tell them that the Prince sent you. Go” he urged her and she was off like a shot, sprinting through the halls. He turned to Miss. Tyrell then, watching as she smoothed her hair. </p><p>“Your Grace” she smiled. “Happy Christmas!” </p><p>“Did you destroy Lady Sansa’s dress?” he asked her plainly, ignoring her seasonal greeting. </p><p>“Well, not--” </p><p>“Did you order the destruction of Lady Sansa’s dress?” he rephrased, taking in the great pleasure of watching her pale and stammer over her words. “As I thought. I’ve heard enough. After your behavior yesterday afternoon and regarding the dress, as of this moment, you are no longer welcome in the palace. Pack your trunks and leave, immediately.” </p><p>“But---but, Your Grace---” </p><p>“You have gravely insulted both Lady Sansa and the Crown, Miss. Tyrell” he fixed her with a hard stare, one that would do his father proud. </p><p>“Please, Your Grace, I only sought to… a girl must do what she must,” she explained. </p><p>“What she must do to secure her own place upon the Lion’s throne?” he spat. “There is no place on that throne for you. Not now, now ever. Any preconceived vacancy has been filled.” </p><p>“Your Grace, please have mercy, it is Christmas day!”</p><p>“Your maid will remain here, clearly she knows right from wrong much better than you do, Miss. Tyrell” he added as Bronn rounded the corner, drawing up short at the scene. “Ah, Bronn, how timely. You can oversee the packing and immediate withdrawal of the Tyrell family from the palace.” </p><p>“With pleasure, Your Grace” Bronn smirked, loving a good bit of drama. Bronn already understood that Miss. Tyrell had no place in Jaime’s affections--not to mention that Jaime had told Bronn last night that Sansa Stark was to be his bride. The men had toasted to such a celebration after Jaime had seen Sansa to her rooms early this morning.</p><p>“Good man,” Jaime clapped him on the shoulder as they crossed paths, Bronn taking over supervision of Margaery Tyrell while Jaime continued on to breakfast. </p><p>Normally he wouldn’t be so pleased about breakfast, truthfully he missed the meal more often than not, but this morning was different. It was special. Why? Simply because Sansa awaited him. Entering the breakfast room he smiled widely at the sight of all three Starks standing with his parents and Cersei and Robert. </p><p>“There he is” his mother smiled, leaning against  his father’s side. </p><p>“I apologize for the delay, I was interrupted in my walk,” he moved to Sansa’s side without pause. </p><p>“Nothing serious, I would hope” his mother pouted. </p><p>“Not at all, just know that the Tyrells are being escorted from the palace as we speak” Jaime explained flippantly, looping Sansa’s hand over his arm. </p><p>“Jay--” </p><p>“What has happened?” his father asked, cutting off his mother’s protest. </p><p>“Miss. Tyrell forced her maid to destroy a gown--a very important gown, in the attempt to win herself a crown” Jaime explained, feeling Sansa tense at his side even as he threaded his fingers with hers. </p><p>“Your mother told me she suspected as much,” Tywin replied, much to Jaime’s surprise. “It has been confirmed?” </p><p>“By the conversation I overheard, yes” Jaime replied. “I have sorted it, there is no need to worry further.” </p><p>“Good man,” Tywin smiled. “Shall we break our fast?” </p><p>“Indeed, I am starving” Joanna smiled brightly, winking at him quickly. </p><p>“Lead the way” he nodded to his parents. </p><p>“Jaime” Sansa’s voice had him turning to face her as the others took their places at the dining table. </p><p>“Did you know it was her?” Jaime asked softly and she nodded, resignation in her eyes. </p><p>“Both your mother--both Joanna and I suspected but there was no way to prove it” she explained. </p><p>“She forced her maid to do it,” he replied quietly. “And I will not tolerate such vitriol in my house, not against my wife.” </p><p>“I am not your wife--not yet” the dimple in her cheek distracted him for a brief moment. </p><p>“You will be soon--very soon” he replied, wrapping an arm around her back. “And one day you will be Queen, Gods save those who speak against you.” </p><p>“My Lion” she whispered, her hands coming to rest on his chest. </p><p>“My Sansa” he smiled. </p><p>“Yes, yours,” she agreed. “And I--” she swallowed, looking briefly at his cravat. “I do love you, Jaime,” she added. “It happened so quickly I hardly had time to realize it, let alone catch my breath.” He hadn’t realized it in the moment, but he had professed his love for her in the midst of their engagement and circumstances had prevented her from returning the sentiment. But now that the words had been spoken, they were a balm to his soul, washing over him like a cleansing bath. </p><p>“As I love you, Sansa” he cupped her cheek. “Now come, let us break our fast, because tonight I am going to shout to the world that you are my betrothed.” </p><p>“As you wish, Your Grace.” </p><p> </p><p>“Knock-knock” the door to Sansa’s room opened to reveal Jeyne who was already dressed for the evening and smiling like the cat that ate the canary. “I figured you would be preparing so I thought to steal a moment of sisterly glee.”</p><p>“Glee?” Sansa laughed. She was still in her dressing gown, though all of her undergarments were already in place. </p><p>“You’re going to marry the Prince!” Jeyne beamed, hands covering her heart. “It’s just so romantic.”</p><p>“I am” Sansa smiled. “It is so surreal.” </p><p>“I told Robb it would work, we let you spend the day with him unimpeded, and now you’re engaged” Jeyne laughed as Sansa realized what she was saying.</p><p>“You mean…?”</p><p>“Please,” Jeyne sighed. “Had we gone with you to the city, your brother would have done his protective brother routine and it would have scared the Prince away. I know my husband well, you have to agree.” </p><p>“Oh Jeyne” Sansa laughed. “You do! I am impressed!” </p><p>“Queen Sansa, what a lovely thought” Jeyne beamed, noticing the wooden ornament in Sansa’s hands. “That’s cute.” </p><p>“Isn’t she lovely” Sansa held it up with a smile. “Jaime bought her for me at the Christmas market. I’ve named her ‘Lady’.” </p><p>“Oh Sansa,” Jeyne sank to the edge of the bench at the foot of the bed. “You look so happy.” </p><p>“I am,” Sansa lowered Lady to her lap, holding her gently. “I know I’ve been difficult, and looking back I am so embarrassed that I was so outspoken against coming here.” </p><p>“You couldn’t have known what awaited you” Jeyne reasoned. “He could very well have been a pompous ass” she laughed and Sansa nodded. </p><p>“I know, but he is so wonderful, Jeyne” she smiled at her good sister. “I would have adored him regardless of station or wealth. He thinks no one noticed but I saw his generosity in town and I know that he is a good man--truly a good man.” </p><p>“Robb and I couldn’t ask for anything more than that for you” Jeyne replied as another knock sounded, and this time the door opened to reveal both the Queen and Princess, Claire at their back with another dress cradled in her arms. </p><p>“Your Majesty” Jeyne stood to curtsey quickly. </p><p>“Forgive our imposition, but we’re all to be family are we not?” Joanna beamed. </p><p>“Joanna” Sansa greeted, setting Lady on the vanity as Claire laid the rich blue velvet across the bed. </p><p>“It’s a bit old fashioned, but I wore this dress the night that Tywin and I became engaged” Joanna explained. “I thought that since we’re of a similar size, you would like to wear it tonight.” </p><p>“But, what about..” she looked to Cersei who shook her head. </p><p>“My mother’s taste is far too conservative for me” Cersei smirked. “Not to mention I am not the future Queen.” </p><p>“Oh. Alright” Sansa nodded, taking a deep breath. As if sensing her nerves, Joanna stepped closer to take her hands with hers. </p><p>“It’s a big night, to be sure,” Joanna said quietly. “But your family--all of us, will be there to support you. Even your parents will be with you, I know it.” </p><p>“Thank you” Sansa blinked away tears, squeezing the Queen’s hands. “For everything, thank you.” </p><p>“Of course” Joanna smiled brightly, one so similar to Jaime’s that there was no mistaking where he got it. “I have an abundance of daughters now, a blessing from the Gods. Let me help you dress, then we can all make our way to the private solar for drinks.” </p><p>“That would be lovely, thank you” Sansa nodded, the room erupting into a flurry of activity. In record time she had been cinched into the heavy gown, the neckline sitting wide on her shoulders and hugging tightly to her torso before falling to the floor. The gown was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen or worn, not even the cumbersome bustle would dampen her spirits. </p><p>“Perfection” Joanna smiled as Sansa pulled on her gloves. “Well ladies, shall we?” </p><p>“Lead the way” Cersei nodded. </p><p>The four women must have looked like a powerful force as they walked through the palace halls. Several maids stopped to stare which didn’t help Sansa’s nerves to settle. It wasn’t until Jeyne’s hand slipped into hers that she could focus on their path to where the men awaited.</p><p>Jaime was at her side the moment they entered the room, the sight of him stealing her breath. Rather than a formal suit, Jaime was wearing his vibrant red and gold military dress uniform, medals on full display. His hessians had been polished to a mirror shine and the way his jacket hugged his shoulders did terrible things to her insides. </p><p>“You’re looking at me as if you cannot decide if you want to bid on me at the market or devour me as is” he echoed the first words he’d ever spoken to her, a dangerous smile on his lips. </p><p>“You look very handsome” she knew her cheeks must be bright red. </p><p>“I wanted this evening to be perfect,” Jaime reasoned. “A formal state dinner with an announcement such as this requires the proper attire” he nodded to where the King and Robert were talking with Robb, both men in their uniforms as well though neither of them had the impact that Jaime had. </p><p>“So I see” she nodded in agreement, turning back to him. “I think I quite like this look on you” she boldly reached out to touch one of the medals over his heart. </p><p>“I am more than inclined to say the same of you” his eyes flickered briefly to her dress and she didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened in approval. “You are beyond stunning.” </p><p>“Your mother wore this gown when she became engaged, she thought it would be fitting for me to wear it on such a similar occasion” she explained. </p><p>“Are you to become engaged then, Lady Sansa?” he teased. </p><p>“I am, at this very moment engaged, Your Grace” she countered. </p><p>“And who is this lucky man of yours?” </p><p>“You wouldn’t know him, he’s much older--missing teeth, you know” she broke off into laughter as Jaime pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly as he laughed against her shoulder. “Oh” she gasped as what was surely his lips ghosting over her bare collarbone. A shiver raced down her spine and settled low in her stomach, unmistakable as a wave of desire. They reluctantly broke apart when Robert called for the attention of the room, the two of them turning to see the large man standing with Cersei tucked to his side. </p><p>“This Christmas is a joyous one to be sure” Robert began. “Our peace continues, Jaime’s finally found someone to tolerate him enough to marry him, and we’re adding the Starks to our family. By this time next year, we’ll be one Lannister richer and one Baratheon greater” he raised his glass. “Merry Christmas indeed!”</p><p>“Oh!” Joanna covered her mouth as she battled tears. A second later she rushed forward to hug her daughter as Tywin shook Robert’s hand. Sansa was so focused on the emotional moment that she didn’t notice Robb and Jeyne until they reached her side. </p><p>“And one Stark stronger,” Jeyne beamed. </p><p>“You mean--” Sansa gasped. </p><p>“We were waiting for Christmas to tell you” Robb smiled. “And now seems the perfect time.” </p><p>“Oh that’s so wonderful” Sansa hugged her good sister and then her brother, overwhelmed at the prospect of becoming an Aunt twice-over. </p><p>“It seems that all Saint Nick had in his bag this year was babies” Jaime laughed, his arm settling around Sansa’s waist. </p><p>“Now then” Tywin stood tall. “How about we face the horde?” </p><p> </p><p>Gossip was already rampant by the time they were announced in the dining room. Not only because of the banishment of the Tyrells, but because the Starks had not yet joined the dining room. The implication of that was confirmed the moment the Starks were introduced in the same breath as the Lannisters and Baratheons. </p><p>People would talk for years to come at how beautiful Sansa looked in yet another of the Queen’s opulent gowns, on the arm of the Crown Prince. The way Jaime Lannister looked at Sansa Stark would forever be gossiped about, forever remembered as a man utterly enchanted with the creature beside him. And he did not mind, not truly. It was true, after all. Sansa had come into his life on a whirlwind and he intended to keep her forever. </p><p>They did their best to mingle with the gathered peerage, making small talk and circulating the room. He talked with Admiral Stannis Baratheon for several minutes, glad to see that the commander of the navy had joined them for the evening. And in turn he stayed at Sansa’s side as she and the Starks talked with her uncle Edmure who had travelled from The Twins, the Tully family resemblance obvious between the two. </p><p>Though the words had not been spoken, he could tell by the looks on the faces around them that they all understood that Sansa would be their next Queen. Thankfully they treated her as such, all of them respectful--if surprised and how lovely and friendly she was. Once everyone had been herded into the dining room proper and had taken their seats, Jaime exchanged a nod with his father and carefully stood, taking his wine glass in hand. </p><p>“While it is customary that the King make the Christmas toast, my father has indulged me on this very special occasion” Jaime began. “I would like to start by thanking all of you--most of whom travelled some distance to be with us, for coming. Christmas is something of a festival here in Lannisport and we’re honored that you have chosen to share it with us. Tonight we celebrate the true spirit of the Christmas season; the spirit of giving and happiness. However, tonight we also celebrate something far greater,” he turned to look at Sansa, who sat at his side as she had the night previous. “We celebrate Lady Sansa, who has--by some Christmas miracle, consented to be my bride. My darling Sansa,” he smiled, not missing the silent tears that ran down her cheeks though her smile was radiant. “You are everything lovely in this world. I know that having you at my side will make me a better man and a better King than I could ever hope to be. To our first Christmas together” he raised his glass and the entire room followed suit. “Merry Christmas!”</p><p>Sounds of ‘Merry Christmas’ echoed around them but Jaime found it hard to look away from Sansa. Offering his hand, she placed hers in it and he lifted it to his lips, kissing her knuckles--the only part that propriety would permit in the company of others. That is to say that he wasn’t going to sneak in whatever he could, but he had to be political about it. Brush of his lips against her shoulder in their private solar was one thing, devouring her in mixed company was another beast entirely. Retaking his seat he found his parents smiling at him, pride shining in his father’s eyes for the first time in a long time. </p><p>“Well said, son” Tywin praised. </p><p>“Thank you” he replied, holding firmly to Sansa's hand as the staff worked hard to deliver the first course. </p><p>Christmas dinner was the happiest one in memory, his heart feeling lighter than it ever had before with his future bride at his side. As soon as the moment presented itself, he stole her away from the party and guided her to the grand foyer, where they danced beside the tree while Sansa softly sang their Christmas carol. Holding her close, her temple resting against his jaw, he found soul-deep peace settling into his bones. </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Jaime” Sansa whispered when her song came to an end. </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Sansa.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s still time to change your mind,” Robb smiled as he took her hand. </p><p>“There’s at least fifty palace guards on the steps outside, not to mention the hundreds of people that filled the street,” Sansa laughed softly. “I daresay we wouldn’t get far.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that my soon-to-be good brother would let you escape regardless,” Robb added. “The man has been a wreck since last night. At one point he was entirely convinced he had dreamed everything since Christmas.”</p><p>“Then it is a good thing I have no desire to flee,” Sansa answered. “My future is in there, with him.”</p><p>“My little sister, soon a Princess and someday a Queen,” Robb sighed. “You’re all grown up now.” </p><p>“Not Queen for a great many years, I hope” she replied. In the moons she had spent in Lannisport, she had grown quite attached to all of the Lannisters and Joanna had become mother to her now. The time spent at her side, both planning the wedding and learning all of the nuances she would need to know when she one day took the throne, had allowed them to grow quite close. It had also allowed her to fall further in love with the man she would soon call her husband. Quiet conversations, secret outings, and every stolen moment they could manage, all of them burrowing him further into her heart. If she’d had any doubts in her mind regarding their marriage, they would have all vanished completely.</p><p>And now here she stood, in the heaviest and most incredible dress she’d ever worn, as she prepared to walk down the aisle and claim her betrothed. She would leave this Chapel forever changed, no longer Lady Sansa Stark, but Princess Sansa Lannister, wife to the Crown Prince of Westeros. </p><p>Such thoughts were still surreal to her.</p><p>“You’ve surely proven father right” Robb smirked. “Starks were born to rule, just as he always promised us when we were small.” </p><p>“And if mother were here she’d be gloating and sobbing hysterically,” she added, her heart twinging at the pain of their absence.</p><p>“Indeed she would be,” Robb agreed as the music began. “That is our cue.” </p><p>“It is” Sansa took a deep breath, smiling as Robb quickly kissed her cheek. “I love you, Robbie.” </p><p>“I love you, San,” he replied as the doors opened. “Now let's get you to the altar before that man loses patience and comes for you himself” he quipped and she couldn’t help but laugh, briefly lowering her eyes to conceal it before lifting them to see <i>him</i>. </p><p>In full military regalia with a sabre at his side, Jaime looked just as a future King and expectant groom should. Anxiously shifting on his feet, Jaime’s eyes never left her as Robb escorted her through the grand opulence of the Royal Chapel in Lannisport. While the elite of the peerage--sans the Tyrells, were gathered, she noticed none of them. Her world had narrowed only to Jaime. </p><p>The words of the officiant barely registered in her mind as Robb placed her hands in Jaime’s, stepping away to take his seat beside Jeyne. </p><p>“Gods, you’re stunning” Jaime whispered, earning himself a glare from the officiant. Sansa could only smile, barely able to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. The ceremony passed in a haze and before she knew it, Jaime was wrapping his arms around her and sealing their vows with a kiss. Sansa clung to his lapels as the room around them erupted in celebration, reminding them that their kiss had to remain...proper. Other more preferable kisses would have to wait until they were alone--later tonight.</p><p>“We’re married,” Sansa whispered in awe, looking up at him from the safety of his embrace. </p><p>“We’re finally married,” Jaime beamed. “Which means you can finally wear this” he turned to the right and with a nod of his head, Bronn appeared with a bundle of velvet in his hand. While Bronn held it, Jaime unfolded the fabric to reveal a golden tiara that gleamed in the light. </p><p>“Jaime” she gasped as he held it up before her, Bronn quietly slipping away. The tiara--while modest by Lannister standards, at its center boasted a roaring lion poised on its back legs while its front paws rested against the similarly raised paws of a snarling direwolf. “It's perfect” she felt the tears finally escape, streaming down her face. Two great beasts meeting as equals, it was almost more than she could bear, her heart overflowing with love for this man. Her husband.</p><p>“Almost” he carefully settled it into the crown of her hair--hair that Joanna had insisted be styled a certain way and now Sansa knew why. “Now it is perfect.” </p><p>“I love you, husband” she sniffled and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. </p><p>“I love you, Princess” he wrapped her arm over his. “Now let us go and celebrate.” </p><p>“Lead the way.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Epilogue - Some time later…</b>
</p><p>“Jaime” Sansa weakly protested as she followed him down the dark hallway. “We cannot! Someone will see!” </p><p>“No one will see, they’re all well into their cups by now” Jaime countered, guiding her along. “My father made sure that they would be considerably distracted.” In the heart of the palace ballroom, everyone was gathered to celebrate the Christmas holiday once more. Jaime had done his duty and put in an appearance but he did not linger as he longed to be elsewhere. </p><p>Reaching the grand foyer and the largest Christmas tree to date, he turned to smile at his wife. She was even more beautiful tonight than she was the day they met, even if she was clad only in her nightdress and dressing gown. He had once thought that she would never look more stunning that first day in the hall, than she did at their wedding, but how wrong he had been.</p><p>The moment that Lady Sansa became Princess Sansa Lannister would forever be one of his most cherished memories. Followed closely, of course, by the events of last night—Christmas Eve. </p><p>While it was unfortunate that Sansa had been unable to attend this year’s festivities, she had been required to manage a much more important task; the fruits of which rested peacefully in his arms. Born in the very early hours of Christmas Eve, Tywin Damon Lannister, second of his name--affectionately ‘Ty’, was every inch a golden Lannister. Because she was so far into her confinement, Sansa wasn’t able to celebrate with the peerage---though admittedly she was more upset about missing the Christmas celebrations in town. However in Jaime’s mind, the arrival of a Lannister heir was cause for even more celebration, one that should include his Princess. </p><p>Just as Jeyne and Cersei had both birthed boys, Eddard and Orys respectively, his Sansa had also given him a strong, beautiful son. Granted, he’d been an absolute wreck during her labors; at one point Robert had to physically pick him up to stop him from barging into the room. His only consolation was that Jeyne, Cersei, and his mother had all assured him this was all proceeding as normal. It was just unfortunate that ‘normal’ seemed to tear his heart from his very body.</p><p>“Jaime” she whispered. “We shouldn’t be in the foyer, I’m in my night clothes!”</p><p>“You gave birth less than a day ago, my darling, I wouldn’t expect you to be dressed in formal attire.” </p><p>“Jaime” she laughed with exasperation. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“It’s Christmas, I would like to dance with my wife on the anniversary of our engagement, if you don’t mind,” he explained. “And this year our son will be joining us.”</p><p>“It really is a lovely tree” Sansa sighed, tracing her hands across the needles as she always did. </p><p>“I believe that my mother decided to go all out once she realized that her second grandchild would arrive near Christmas” Jaime felt the bundle in his arms stir, golden downy hair shining in the light as he nuzzled against his chest. It was hard to believe that he had helped to create something so small, so miraculous. In the short time that Ty had been in this world, he had already thoroughly captivated everyone around him, Jaime found it hard to look away from their cub.</p><p>“He’ll settle,” Sansa stepped closer, placing a hand over his where it rested on Ty’s tiny back. “He’s already had his dinner, he’ll sleep for a bit more.”</p><p>“He’s so perfect,” Jaime whispered. </p><p>“He is,” Sansa agreed, beaming up at him. “I cannot decide if he is the perfect Christmas gift or perfect Anniversary gift. Happy Christmas-Anniversary, Jaime.”</p><p>“Happy Anniversary, Sansa. Gods, did everything change the moment I met you,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders—the arm not cradling their son, hauling her close to bury his face in the loose abundance of her hair. “Everything became much, much better.”</p><p>“I love you” she mumbled against his chest, nuzzling close. </p><p>“As I love you—both of you,” he replied. “Now wrap your arm around me and dance with me.”</p><p>“So demanding, my Prince,” Sansa giggled, wrapping her arms around his back and shoulders. She hummed softly, the sound growing louder until her voice was crisp and clear, singing their Christmas carol aloud. </p><p>They swayed together, dancing to the song that Sansa wove, savoring their private moment. Jaime allowed his eyes to drift shut, the beauty of holding his family in his arms sinking into his blood. </p><p>A shuffle to the left had his eyes darting open to see his mother and father standing near the bannister. Tywin stood tall, Joanna in his embrace as they both observed. His parents had been nothing but supportive since the moment he made it clear that he intended to marry Lady Sansa. They loved her, embraced her, and had become her parents in the absence of her true parents. And they were rather enjoying being indulgent grandparents. Ty would of course be incredibly spoiled. While the first ‘Lannister’ grandchild was being raised in his familial seat of Storm’s End, Ty would grow up here, with the royal family. Under the watchful eyes of his parents and grandparents, surely he would want for nothing.</p><p>“My darling” Jaime whispered.</p><p>“Hmm?” Sansa looked up at him, a dreamy sort of look in her eyes. </p><p>“If you would allow me to pass our cub to his very anxious grandmother, then we can dance properly.”</p><p>“What?—oh” she blushed deeply as she noticed the King and Queen watching them. “Of course.” It wasn’t normally done to be in front of the King and Queen in such a state, but their situation was the exception. Joanna had been with Sansa during her labor just as Tywin had been with him as he endured it. They were a family.</p><p>Jaime moved away just long enough to deposit the littlest Lannister--wrapped tightly in his burgundy and gold blanket, into his mother’s arms where he would be safe and sound for the time being. With a shared smile between himself and his father, he moved back to Sansa, pulling her into his arms. Tywin had been nothing but content since Jaime had married; watching with a smug eye as the once-bachelor had become a devoted husband and father.</p><p>“My beautiful bride,” Jaime smiled at Sansa, guiding her through the steps of their traditional Christmas waltz. Sansa kept up her humming, helping them keep tempo as they moved. </p><p>“Jaime?” she said quietly, looking up at him. </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I was wondering...”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Do you think you could sneak me one of those mincemeat pies? And a wooden ornament?” her smile was positively devious. “After all, they are the best part of Christmas in Lannisport.”</p><p>“Consider it done,” he laughed, burrowing his smile into her hair. Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling of his Sansa in his arms. His wife. The mother of his son. His Queen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!<br/>@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/</p><p>Or you can join the Pack <a href="https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/">HERE</a> on discord!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>